Ringside
by SummerRain173
Summary: She has been a big fan of Jeff Hardy for years, and now she managed to get ringside seats to Monday Night Raw. She was just excited to finally see the show live, but something else happens. Rated M for coarse language and sexual content in later chapters.
1. Prologue

**Hey!! This is my first fic and I realize this first chapter is super short, so think of it more like a prologue. My friend chnoelle has been hassling me for quite a while to get my story up so I had to give her something. **

**NOTE: Any mention of Jeff Hardy's theme song is of his old one, and I'm not talking about when he was back on TNA and his theme song was Modest. I'm a about the awesome one that makes you just want to get up and dance.**

**I won't be able to update very quickly at first as I have final exams coming up soon, oh the joys of university. **

**I own none of the characters from the WWE roster. **

**

* * *

****Prologue:**

It was a hot and sunny day as always in L.A. He stood on the curb waiting for the 'walk' signal. He was out getting some fresh air preparing himself for later that night. He had a match with the Samoan Bulldozer, and he always needed to be ready for those matches one wrong move and he could be out cold.

As he stood there thinking about his match, he began to hear his theme music. At first he thought it was just in his head, but then he realized that it was getting louder. The Rainbow-haired warrior looked around to see to see that a car had just pulled up and stopped for the same light that he was waiting for. The windows were wide open and his theme music was blaring out at him from inside the car. He looked inside and noticed the driver was dancing and thrashing much like he did at 'show time'.

The driver was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen (and he worked with the WWE divas). She had long brown wavy hair, and although he couldn't tell, she probably had gorgeous eyes, maybe green or piercing grey. He caught himself trying to guess the colour of her eyes, _'What am I thinking? She's just a fan, just a very gorgeous fan." _He then just smiled and chuckled to himself.

Jeff looked up to see the light change green and began to walk across the street. It wasn't until he was halfway across that the girl realized the light had changed. She hastly stepped on the gas, slightly embarassed that she hadn't notice the light change. As she drove through the intersection a person with bright purple and blue hair in the crosswalk caught the corner of her eye. She quickly turned around for a better look, but by the time she did she was too far away to see if it was who she thought it might have been.

She thought to herself, _'No way, that couldn't have been him. He wouldn't be wandering the streets when he should be preparing for later that night. Plus, if he were to be out why would he be alone?' _She couldn't stop thinking about it. She tried to convince herself that she couldn't have seen, in her mind, the most amazing wrestler ever, Jeff Hardy. No matter how hard she tried, she could not fully convince herself that she had really just seen the legend thriller of the WWE.


	2. Monday Night Raw

**Hey guys I know I said I wasn't going update that often, but I already had this chapter typed up so what the heck I'll add it. Thanks to chnoelle for reviewing on my first short little chapter, and she's the only one who replied. I'm assuming that's because though I haven't really given people much time to reply.. lol So yeah hope you enjoy this much longer chapter. Hope you guys review. :)**

* * *

**Monday Night Raw:**

Jeff prepared himself for his match with Umaga. He wore his usual black pants shirt and tonight's belt colour was bright blue. The event from that afternoon popped into his head. _'I should have said something to her. a) she was clearly a fan and would have probably loved to meet me. and b) she was gorgeous.' _He thought more of her gorgeous body, her gorgeous hair, her gorgeous everything. _'What does it matter? I'm never going to see her again, and I'm sure I will meet other gorgeous girls. But why can't I get her off my mind?'_

He tried to refocus his mind to his match and was just pulling up his arm bands when there was a knock on the door. It was time for his match. Jeff pushed the girl to the back of his mind, with difficulty. He had to be focused on his match, Umaga was big and one mistake could be serious.

Jeff heard his music blare through the arena and he heard the fans go wild. He went out in his usual way, and performed his belt dance with the perfect amount of thrust and made his way down to the ring. He stood at each of the turnbuckles looking up and out over the crowd, taking in all the positive energy from all his fans.

Jeff's music was replaced by Umaga's Samoan drumming. The cheers from the crowd quickly turned into loud booing. Umaga made his way down to the ring, clearly feeding off of the negative energy he was receiving from the crowd. The ref signaled for the bell and the match began.

Jeff started off strong, trying to take the Samoan Bulldozer off his feet with several high kicks to the head and chest. Jeff was about to go for another high-flying kick to the chest of Umaga, when Umaga caught his ankles and his head ended up slamming down onto the canvas. The match continued with Umaga dominating; it looked as though there was no hope for Jeff. He had just been slammed head first into the canvas yet again.

When he opened his eyes his vision was a bit blurred, and then it started to clear up. He saw her, the very same girl he had seen dancing in her car earlier. He recognized her immediately, her hair, her perfect body her everything. She was watching so intently. She was fiddling with her hands and biting her nails. She looked as though her life depended on Jeff winning this match. Lucky for her he was going to, it just didn't seem so right now.

Jeff thought it was cute that she was so worried about the match. He continued to watch her as he stood up. His attention was brought back to the match when he heard Umaga's scream that he does right before he charges at his opponent. He jumped out of the way just in time, and Umaga ended up ramming into the turnbuckle head first.

He stumbled back into the middle of the ring where Jeff was waiting to knock him down. He managed to do so with a highflying kick to the head. Umaga now lay flat on his back in the middle of the ring. Jeff climbed up the turnbuckle and ripped of his shirt for a swanton, the crowd went wild. He threw it into the audience and then her saw her again. He looked straight into her eyes, he winked at her as if to say _"This one's for you."_ Jeff loved flirting with the girls in the crowd, especially this one, since he had seen how much of a fan she was earlier.

She stared at him _'Did he just wink at me?'_she pointed to her self "Me?" she mouthed. Jeff nodded and raised his eyebrow and went for the swanton. It was a perfect one, landing perfectly on top of the 348 pound man. Jeff went for the pin 1…2…3… Jeff's music blared though the speakers of the arena. Jeff raised his hands in triumph and soaked in the cheers from the crowd. Jeff looked over at the girl again and saw her jumping around in excitement.

* * *

Jeff sat in his dressing room thinking about her again. He wanted to know more about her, her name for starters. He should've gone and talked to her after his match, but he couldn't have done that either, it wouldn't have fit his character. _'Why do I care so much? She's just another fan, another girl. Who cares if you know her name or not? There will be other girls and other fans. You're probably not even going to ever see her again.'_ He thought again of when he had first seen her that afternoon.

There was a knock on the door, "You're needed back out in the ring Mr. Hardy" Jeff rolled his eyes at the fact he had just been called Mr. Hardy.

"I hate when you guys call me that. What's going on?"

"No idea. I'm just the messenger."

Jeff was confused, his match with Umaga was supposed to be the last match of the night, but he made his way back to the stage anyway. He got to the curtain and waited for his entrance music. He didn't hear it, in fact he didn't hear anything, no fans, no announcer, no music no nothing. He decided to just go out any way.

The whole place was empty except for a small crowd of people, mostly refs and officials, near the ring. He figured that was where they needed him, so he began walking towards them.

One of the officials spotted him and came up to him. "Sorry to bother you Mr…" he saw the look on Jeff's face indicating his dislike for being called Mr. Hardy, "…ah Jeff but…"

"But what?" He was a little annoyed for being called back to the ring for nothing.

"There's a girl over there who insists you told her to meet you after the show." Jeff looked over to the crowd and he saw her. She was sitting there fiddling like she had during his match. Jeff was impressed by her nerve of putting words into his mouth.

"Yeah I asked her to stay. So what?"

"Well as long as you did ask her, sorry Mr. Har… Jeff. Suspicious circumstances, you know… It's alright boys, back to work." The crowed dispersed leaving the gorgeous girl sitting there alone with a smile on her face.

"I'm impressed. That took some guts." Jeff said as he came up to her.

"Well I thought that might have been what you were trying to tell me when you winked at me." That had not been going through Jeff's mind when he had winked at her, but he was glad that was what she had got out of it. He had been thinking of her ever since he had gone back to his dressing room.

Jeff gave her a smirk. "By the way, you're one hell of a dancer." She was confused. She hadn't danced at all during the show, where could he have seen her dancing, unless…

"… in your car today. I saw you at a red light."

She was horror struck, "You saw me dancing in the car?" _'Oh fuck, I can't believe he saw that. Note to self: Never dance in the car again.' _

"Yup, that would be about right." He said raising his eyebrow again. "and I thought it was cute."

_'Did he just say that? Did he just call me cute?'_ She was now bright red, she was clearly trying to impress him. "Well at least I know that it was really you I saw earlier."

Jeff laughed, "How many people do you know with blue and purple hair?"

"Umm... We're in LA."

"Point taken." Jeff replied with yet another smirk.

"So why'd you do it?" Jeff asked politely.

"Do what?" she replied not sure whether he was asking about her dancing in the car or telling the officials that he had told her to stay.

"Tell them I asked you to stay."

"Well, I've been wanting to meet you for a really long time and when you winked at me I…."

"You what?" Jeff said a little too forceful than he had wanted.

She stood up to leave "I'm sorry to waste your time Jeff, ah Mr. Har.." she tried to finish formally as she was now greatly embarrassing herself.

"Jeff is fine," he interrupted "Mr. Hardy is too formal for me. And you're not wasting my time. I could have turned right back around and headed to my dressing room when they told me someone was waiting for me."

She sat back down feeling like even more of an idiot that she had while Jeff had been talking about her dancing in the car.

"I don't think I caught your name." Jeff remarked kindly.

"Well I would be a little worried if you had as I didn't say my name, but it's Christina." She said with a smile.

"Pretty. So where are you from, Christina?"

"Well originally I'm from Canada, but I came down here to LA for my career."

"Yeah, and what's that?"

"Acting," she sighed" but it's getting me no where."

"How so?"

"Everyone always wants the big stars which leaves no room for people like me to move up, I'm stuck being an extra for pretty much everything I do, which isn't much I might add. There are times when I get the odd line but that's about it."

"Harsh."

"Tell me about it. I've been thinking I kinda just want to quit acting all together. I just want to leave the big city life and start a new life you know? I was thinking about going somewhere on the east coast maybe. I've been looking at the Pacific all my life."

"Well the Atlantic isn't much different. And if you looking for a more 'small town' feel Cameron is awesome." Jeff remarked. He had lived in Cameron, North Carolina all his life and he loved living in such a small town.

"And what would you be implying by that Jeff?" Michelle asked raising an eyebrow.

_'I may want to see more of you and it would be a lot easier if we were both in the same town.'_ "Nothing really I don't really know about any other small towns other than Cameron that's all."

After a short silence "So you like my dancing huh?" Jeff was surprised that she was revisiting the topic that she had been so embarrassed about previously, but he went along with it.

"Sure do… but you know," Jeff pondered "some of those moves looked awfully familiar. I can't lay my finger on where I've seen them before though."

Christina smiled "I think you know perfectly well where I got them from."

"Oh that's right, the master of the masters of dancing in the world." Jeff said trying to look stuck up and snooty, but only ended up looking ridiculous.

"Sure did." They both laughed. They continued talked learning more about each other They soon realized that it was just about 3:00 in the morning.

"Oh shit, my roommates gunna wonder what the fuck happened to me. I should get going."

"Hey look before you go…" Why was he so nervous? She was just a girl. A beautiful girl who he was having fun being around, but a girl none the less.

"Uh..." He nervously scratched the back of his head, "uh do you think you could ah.." _'Jeff what is your goddam problem? You're looking like a fucking idiot. You're supposed to be a superstar, you're not supposed to get nervous.' _"Uh, do you think I could get your phone number?" He asked with a crooked smile.

Christina smiled _'Does he really want my phone number?_' She was ready to jump up and scream and celebrate. She pulled herself together "Only if you give me yours." She smirked.

Jeff smirked back, "Of course."

They exchanged numbers."Do you have a way back to you hotel, or wherever you're staying?"

"Um, no actually, but I can walk, it's fine."

"Don't be ridiculous. I can give you a ride it's not a big deal."

"No really I'm…" He sighed, He didn't particularly want to be walking around in an unfamiliar city and 3:00 in the morning, he either wanted to continue talking to Christina or collapse on his bed.

"C'mon," she smiled, "It's no big deal."

They got in her car and when Christina turned it on Jeff heard his music yet again blasting at him through the speakers. Christina smiled and quickly turned down the volume "Sorry."

Jeff just smiled, "Don't be, that's some sweet ass music." They laughed again.

She drove out of the parking lot, "So which hotel are you staying at?"

"Um, it's that one right there. I told you I could have just walked." he said pointing to the one straight ahead.

"Well this was more fun." She winked. Christina pulled up in front and with out knowing what made her do it leaned over and kissed Jeff on the cheek. He felt electricity shot through his entire body. He sat there motionless for a second _'What just happened? Why are you acting like you've never been with a girl before?'_ He tried to be cool about it, but Michelle knew he had felt something.

He got out of the car and before closing the door leaned in and said, "It was really cool meeting you and hanging out with you tonight Christina, and thanks for the ride. Talk to you soon?" he asked hopefully.

"You can call me any time." she responded.

Jeff closed the door and Christina watched him go inside. She thought about him the whole way home.

* * *

Jeff went up to his room and collapsed onto his bed. He was still in his wrestling attire as he hadn't had time to change after the show. He desperately needed a shower but the bed was so comfortable. He decided he'd just have a shower when he woke up, stripped down and got under the covers. He was exhausted and fell asleep quickly.

Christina got home and found the house to be dark. Her roommate had left when the show had finished. Christina figured she had given up on her and went to bed. Christina didn't want to wake her up so she tried not to make any noise nor did she turn on any lights. She was walking through the living room towards the stairs. when she heard a voice coming from the darkness. "And where have you been?"

Christina jumped. "Holy crap Nick you just scared the shit out of me."

"Well you told me to wait up for you, of course I was expecting you to me home a lot sooner but…."

"Yeah well..." Christina bit her lip and tryed to look angellic.

"So, spill I want to hear everything that happened with Rainbow."

"Don't call him that."

"Why not?"

"Just cuz. Anyway, it turns out that the guy I told you about to day that I saw and I thought it was him… yeah it was him."

"You're fucking kidding me right?"

"Nope, but yeah …"

"Yeah what?"

"Nicky it was horrible..."

"C'mon it can't have been that bad."

"He saw me dancing while I was stopped at a red light."

Nicole burst out laughing "Haha that is pretty bad." She said knowing how into the song Christina got while car dancing, especially to wrestling music.

"Shut up, it was kinda the reason he was looking at me during his match, cause he recognized me."

"That's awesome. So you get his number?" Nicole asked more jokingly than anything.

Christina just sat there and didn't say anything, but the huge grin that took over her face gave Nicole a good enough answer. "Oh my god. You sly devil you."

Christina continued telling Nicole about what her and Jeff had talked about, and about how he had just sat there when she had kissed his cheek. "Well I guess you know where you're gunna go when you go east."

"What do you mean?"

"Well think about it, you've been saying you wanted to go back to small town life, you want to go closer to the Atlantic. So Cameron is perfect for you with or without Jeff. He's just the cherry on top."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"When am I ever wrong?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Absolutely not."

"That's what I thought." They both laughed.


	3. With A Fan?

**Hey again! Huge thanks to Twinjodi and chnoelle for reviewing.** **However, I vote that more of you guys should review too. I would love to hear your opinions. **

**This chapter isn't really written as well as I would have liked but, I just wanted to get another chapter out and I didn't really know how to word some of the things, so if you find something worded weirdly, let me know and I'll try to fix it.**

**Enjoy! And Please Please Please Please Please Review!! : )**

**

* * *

**

With A Fan?:

It was nearly 12:30pm, Jeff was still sleeping when the sound of his phone ringing woke him up. Without bothering to check who was calling him he answered in an irritated voice. "What do you want?"

"Good afternoon to you too. sleeping beauty." A joking voice answerd, catching the annoyance in Jeff's voice.

"What are you talking about? What time is it?" Jeff asked not realizing he had slept in late.

"3:30, well 12:30 in L.A…. Heard you wee out late last night little bro…" Matt' Hardy's smug voice rang out, and he had a pretty good idea about why Jeff had been out, from what he had heard. Jeff had a suspision of who had told Matt about his late night, and he knew that there was no way he could convince Matt that he had simply come back to the hotel after the show.

"Yeah I was out. So what? And you ain't gunna get any more out of me. Who told you anyway?"

"I have my sources." Jeff could tell that Matt was smirking by the sound of his voice. Matt's voice changed to concern. "Just don't do anything stupid man."

Jeff was sick of tired of Matt telling him to be careful, and not just about girls, abt nearly anything he did. "What are you? Mom? I'm 30 years old, I can do whatever the fuck I want."

"Ok whatever." Matt didn't want to continue to push the subject. He always got the same reaction from Jeff when whenever he tried to look out for him. "And get out of bed before it's tomorrow."

"Fuck off man."

"Sorry forgot you need you beauty sleep. See ya tomorrow."

"Yeah bye." Jeff slammed his phone shut, pissed off at Matt. _'He has to get into everything I do?' _

He lay back on his bed and took in a big breath; he contemplated trying to get back to sleep but decided against it. As much as he hated to admit it, Matt was right; he should get up since his body thought it was 3:30 from jet lag. He got up and went and had a shower.

He got out a few minutes later and saw his phone still lying on the bed. Seeing it lying there he thought abou how much trouble he had, trying to ask Christina for her phone number the night before. _'Should I call her?' _He desperately wanted to talk to her again, but would it be weird calling her so soon. He was leaving tomorrow and he might never see her again.

He was still thinking about calling her when his phone began ringing again. This time he answered with a more pleasant "Hello?" This was followed by a silence on the other end but he heard breathing. He said it again. "Hello?"

She was nervous, she wasn't sure if she should have called him. "Um hi… it's Christina, uh from last night." The silence continued. Christina spoke up again. "Um anyway I just wanted to tell you I had fun hanging out with you last night."

Jeff couldn't believe she had called him. He pulled himself together. "I had fun with you too. I don't think I can remember the last time I completely lost track of time like that." Christina laughed. "Hey listen I don't leave until tomorrow, let me take you out to dinner or something." The words came out of his mouth so fast he thought they may have turned into a mush of syllables by the time Christina had heard them.

Christina couldn't answer fast enough "I'd love to." As she answered a massive grin took over her entire face. Jeff was relieved that she had heard what he had said and by the fact that she had said yes. "Where and what time?"

"Well, I'd normally drive but considering I don't have my car here…"

"I'll come pick you up it's no biggy, we can figure out where we want to go then. What time should I be there?"

"Be here at eight and don't be late." Jeff joked

"Funny. Eight got it, see you then."

"Bye"

Jeff hung up. He was not exactly sure what had just happened. Had he really just asked her to dinner? _'I can't believe you're making such a big deal out of taking a girl to dinner. You're 30 fucking years old you've gone to dinner with girls before Jeff.' _Then why did it feel like he was in high school again?

* * *

It was nearly 8 o'clock and Jeff was still rummaging around trying to find what to wear. He finally decided on a pair of nice jeans and a button down shirt. He was just about to put them on when he heard his phone ringing. "SHIT! That's Christina. She can't be here yet." He muttered to himself.

The phone continued ringing as he rummaged around the entire room trying to find it. He finally found it luckily before voicemail picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey, I'm outside."

"Um I'm kinda not quite ready yet" He said scratching the back of his head.

"So I'm not allowed to be late but you are?" Christina joked.

"Sorry. If there's one thing you should know about me it's that I'm very rarely on time. Not something I'm proud of."

"Haha that's ok, I'll just come inside and wait in the lobby."

"Ok I'll be down in a few minutes."

"No problem." She parked the car and went inside and sat down on one of the comfy couches in the front lobby.

Jeff tried to get dressed at fast as possible he grabbed his phone his wallet and his keys and he went downstairs. He saw her before she saw him. She was so beautiful. She wore dark jeans that fit here curves perfectly and an elegant pink tank top that shimmered in the light with a pair of silver heels. He stared at her for a moment.

Christina looked up and caught Jeff staring. She stood up and walked over to him. "Close you mouth you're starting to drool."

Jeff snapped out of his daze when she talked to him. "Sorry you look gorgeous."

"Thank-you. You clean up pretty good yourself." She gave him a wink "Shall we go?" she added.

"Yeah. I'm sorry again for having you drive, like I said I would normal…"

"It's not a problem at all, I love driving." she smiled. _' Men and their crazy need to drive women around.' _She gave a slight chuckle.

"What?" Jeff asked confused.

"Nothing." she said with a smile. "Shall we go?"

"Ladies first." Jeff said as he held out his arm motioning Christina to go ahead of him.

* * *

They climbed in the car, "So where are we going?" Christina asked.

"Well I don't really know any good restaurants around here. I'm kinda in the mood for Greek, but I'm up for anything really."

"I was actually thinking Greek too, and I know just the place" she said with a smile.

She pulled up to her favourite Greek restaurant. They got out of the car and Jeff walked around to Christina and held out his arm. Christina took it "For a big mean wrestler you're quite the gentleman."

"I do what I can." He remarked, almost to quickly because once he had spoklen he fully realized what she had said. "Hey wait, you think I'm a mean wreastler?" He asked worriedly. He had never tried to portray his charater as mean. Sure, he had to seem mean at times, but mean all the time?

"Haha no, I was just cheacking to see if you were paying attention. Which apparently you weren't."

"I was, I just..."

"Haha, I'm kidding. Let's go inside"

Over dinner they continued to learn more about each other than they had the night befroe and by the end of the night they both felt like they had known each other for years.

When the got back to the hotel Christina parked the car and they both got out. Christina wanted to make sure she said a proper goodbye as she would not see Jeff in months if ever again. They both walked into the lobby; there was no one there except for the receptionist at the front desk.

They walked over to the elevator and Christina turned to Jeff. "Well I guess this is goodb…."

Jeff had put a finger to her lips, "Don't say things like that, they might just come true." Christina gave a little smile, which was quickly interrupted by the feeling of Jeff's warm lips against hers. She kissed back running her hands up his chest and then through his hair, while he wrapped his arms around her. They stood there kissing for a while, neither of them caring that they had only known each other from the night before. They both had the same feeling that this moment could last forever.

Of course every good moment has an end. Just then he elevator doors opened wide. Christina and Jeff broke apart like they were teenagers getting caught necking by their parents. Chris Irvine, Chris Jericho in the ring, stepped out "Well well, what do we have here?" Christina and Jeff stood there both beginning to turn slightly red. "So this is the reason you've been out all night." He eyed Christina. "Well I guess someone knew where you were." He said with a smirk making Christina blush even more. "Well, do I get an introduction or not?" Jericho asked. He was mostly trying to embarrass Jeff, and Jeff knew it.

He was extremly annoyed that Chris of all people had been the one who had stepped out of the elevator. Chris knew how to provide maximum embarassment for everyong in the locker room. His favourite target of humiliation: who else, but Jeffrey Nero Hardy? Jeff always got so worked up, he couldn't just ingore Chris's teasing like the other guys could. Jeff knew it had been Chris who had told Matt about the pervious night.

Jeff gave Chris a look telling him to stop being a jerk, but decided to be decent and introdue Christina to him. "Chris this is Christina and Christina this is Chris..."

"…Irvine slash Jericho, I know."

Chris' eyes widened, _'Jeff knows better than to be out with a fan, right? What is he thinking being out with a fan?'_ "So you're a fan of wrestling are you?" He looked over at Jeff giving him a look showing he was not impressed that he was with a fan. Chris knew how fans could be. Many of them would try anything they could to get with someone famous.

"Yes as a matter of fact I am. And I know what you're thinking."

"How could you, we...?"

"You're thinking that I'm here just because I want to get some action with someone famous." she inturrupted.

"As a matter of fact that was exactly what I was thinking."

"What does it matter to you?" Jeff directed at Chris, jumping in to try to loosen the tension between Chris and Christina. Chris was about to answer Jeff, but was interrupted by Christina.

"Look I know it looks kinda bad, a fan hanging out with a WWE superstar, but I'm not just looking to get some in case you cared. In fact I was just leaving." She turned to Jeff, "I had a really great time with you Jeff. I guess I'll see you around sometime. Give me a call anytime." She turned back to Chris, "It was nice to meet you Chris." She turned and walked out the door. Jeff didn't know whether to go after her or not. He decided to stay put and he watched her walk across the parking lot and get in the car.

"Thanks a lot, asshole."

"Sorry man, it's just suspicious when fans and superstars are together, you know?"

"Yeah but she was different."

"They're all different Jeff, until you bring them up to you're hotel and you wake up and they're gone."

"Ok don't bring some of you're personal experiences into this."

"Well what were you planning to do with her tonight?"

"If you must know I wasn't even planning on the kiss, it kind of just happened."

"Oh, and you would have 'just happened' to have sex with her too?" He added air quotes around the words just happened.

"No dude, I'm serious she just came in to say good-bye and then she was going to leave, and F.Y.I. air quotes, not cool."

Chris just chuckled, "Sorry, I guess I kinda screwed up for you." Chris said realizing that maybe Christina wasn't with Jeff because she wanted in his pants. "Here give me you phone."

"Why?" Jeff was confused.

"Just give it to me. I'm going to apologize." Jeff handed over his phone. Chris scrolled though Jeff's contact list and found the number.

"Hello?" Christina answered.

"Um, hi it's Chris, I just wanted to apologize. I overreacted when I heard you were a fan. I'm sorry."

"That's ok, I probably would have said the same thing to me if I were you. If that makes any sense. I have seen some of the crazy things some of the fans do just to meet a superstar."

"That was why I was concerned for Jeff."

"I understand. I appriciate the apology."

"It's the least I could do." Jeff motioned for Chris to hand over the phone. "I think Jeff wants to talk."

"Hey" Jeff said taking the phone from Chris.

"Hi" A smile grew on Christina's face, she had felt kind of bad for leaving so hastily.

"I just wanted to let you know that these last two nights have been a blast."

"Yeah for me too. And like I said you can call me whenever you want. I don't care if it's 4:30 in the morning or whenever."

"Haha well I don't know how often I'll be up at 4:30 to call you."

"Well it would be 7:30 in Cameron if it was 4:30 here first of all and second of all, you'd be surprised at who might call someone at 4:30 in the morning."

"Well I'll have to keep that in mind, anyway I'd better let you go."

"Talk to you soon?"

"You betcha."

If it was possible Christina's smile grew even wider. Jeff also had an overly large grin on his face.


	4. Cameron

* * *

**First of all big thanks again to Twinjodi and chnoelle for reviewing I really appreciate it. I hope to get more than two reviews on this chapter though, adn I know a lot of you are reading, so please review. **

**Secondly, this chapter is not written as well as I would have liked it to be, but I am kind of having an editor's block so I couldn't think of better ways to say things. But yeah I hope you still enjoy it. And again please review. The more people who reiew the faster I'll have up my next chapter. :D :D**

* * *

**Cameron:**

Six weeks had gone by since Christina and Jeff had last seen each other. They had talked almost every day to each other over the phone. Jeff kept hinting that Cameron was a great place for someone who was looking for a small town feel. He really wanted to see her again, yet he couldn't understand just why.

Christina had not yet told him that she had already bought a place and that she would be moving in within the next week. She wasn't moving there just because Jeff was there, but because she just wanted to start something new, to leave her past behind her. She wanted to leave what had happened to her in L.A. in L.A. and she wanted to never think about it again.

Christina wanted to go down there and set up her new place and surprise Jeff. So every time he had brought it up during their conversations she made it sound like she was not as ready as she thought she was to leave the big city and that she was leaning towards moving to New York instead. Other than this repeating subject, their conversations were always very interesting. They weren't always sure exactly what they talked about; they just enjoyed being able to talk to each other.

Christina hung up the phone and heard, "Was that rainbow again?" coming from the kitchen.

"No," giving Nicole a look, "it was Jeff."

"Jeff the 'Rainbow' haired warrior."

"You are so funny." Christina said in a very sarcastic tone. "We should get to bed early tonight, the drive from LA to Cameron is gunna take a while."

"True," replied Nicole, "but I can sleep while you drive."

"Again very funny," again being sarcastic, "I'm off to bed."

The next morning Christina woke up bright and early. Today she would begin her journey to her new home in Cameron, North Carolina. Nicole was going to come with her and help her set up her new place and get settled in.

As promised the night before, Nicole slept while Christina began the first shift of driving. They drove straight stopping only for gas and to use the washroom. They took turns driving so they didn't have to stop to sleep as who ever wasn't driving slept in the passenger seat. Even with such minimal stopping they're journey still took nearly two days.

Jeff desperately wanted to see her again, he pictured her every time they talked on the phone. Matt and his long time girlfriend Heather were getting sick and tired about always hearing about Christina. They had never seen Jeff so worked up about a girl in their lives. _'This better be some amazing girl,' _They often though to themselves, _'cause if not I'm gunna to regret letting Jeff sound like a complete idiot about her.'_

Christina and Nicole arrived in Cameron and crashed on the floor of Christina's new place. They woke up a few hours later and began to unpack the moving truck with all her furniture would be arriving soon. They worked for two days straight, during which Christina didn't get a chane to talk to Jeff at all. Both her and Nicole had been working so hard they hadn't heard Christina's phone ringing once.

"Thanks for coming all the way over here to help me get settled."

"Hey, no problem. You'd have done the same for me."

"Absolutely." They sat in Christina's new living room exhausted from all their hard work.

Suddenly Christina realized that they had been working non-stop since they arrived and she hadn't spoken to Jeff sice she had arrived in Cameron. "Shit, Jeff!"

"I thought you liked this guy."

"Fuck you! I mean I haven't talked to him in two days."

"Oh no, the world has come to a screeching halt." she grinned.

"You're hilarious." Catching Nicole's sarcasm and rolling her eyes, "I'm gunna go give him a call."

"Does this mean I get to meet him?"

"Haha, that's the real reason you came to help me isn't it?"

"No... but it was an added plus." She gave Christina the most pathetic smile Christina had ever seen.

"Wipe that off your face, you look ridiculous." She went off to find her phone and call Jeff.

Jeff was beginning to worry. He had called Christina several times the last two days and she hadn't answered once. It wasn't like her not to answer. Could something have happened to her? His mind was filled with questions, and thoughts of Christina.

He sat at his favourite coffee shop in Cameron, wondering if he should try calling her again, even though he had already left her four messages. His phone began ringing, _'Could that be Christina?'_ He answered before it had a chance to ring again.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. Sorry I haven - "

"Hey, I was trying to call you, where have you been?"

"I've been really busy the last few days."

"Doing what?"

"Where are you right now?"

Jeff was confused, why did it matter where he was right now? And why was she avoiding her question? As confused as he was he still answered, "The best coffee shop in Cameron. Are you avoiding my..."

"Is that what it's called?"

"Well no, but it's the only one in Cameron so it's clearly the best one. But why does it matter? Why are you acting so wei…"

"Ok, stay there. Bye." She hung up the phone.

Jeff sat there more confused about Christina than he had been before she had called. '_Why does she want me to stay here? Why does it matter where I am? She's all the way in L.A.' _He wasn't really sure what was going on, yet he still followed her request and stayed where he was.

Christina ran out the door and hurried into her car, "I'm going out be back in a bit." She called to Nicole on her way out the door. Nicole sat and smiled to herself.

Christina drove into town, which was about five minutes away, and she had no problems fining the coffee place, as it was right on the main road. She parked the car and slowly made her way to the front of the building. She peered in through the window and saw Jeff sitting there alone facing the back wall. She didn't see his face but his bright yellow and orange hair gave him away.

She walked in and slowly came up behind him. He didn't see nor hear her as he was still in deep thought about the conversation he had just had on the phone. She reached around and covered his eyes with her hands, "Guess who." Jeff jumped and was taken back taken back to the real world. If he had been in his right state of mind whoever it was would have been sorry for sneaking up on him like that. But because he hadn't been paying attention it was too late, to try to know them down. He had also realized that he recognized the voice, except he couldn't place where he had heard it before.

"I don't know." he responded, hoping they would catch the annoyance in his voice. He was not in the mood for games right now, he just wanted to find out why Christina had been acting so weird.

"Guess." Christina said her smile widening.

"I really have no idea, can't you just tell me?" He was getting more and more annoyed at whoever it was.

"I'll give you a clue, stand up"

"Look, I don't know who you are can you just tell me. I'm really not in the mood for games."

"Just please stand up and if you still can't figure out who it is, I'll tell you. I promise."

"Alright." he said, standing up.

"Now close your eyes and I'm gunna trust you not to open them when I take my hands down."

"Ok, I won't open them." She slowly took her hands down. Jeff had an urge to turn around and open his eyes, but he decided against it. He wasn't sure what kind of a hint he would be getting that involved him having to stand up.

"Now turn around."

He did, "How is this a cl..."

His words were interrupted by an electrifying kiss. He instantly knew who it was, but what was she doing here. He wanted to open his eyes and see her face. A face he hadn't seen in nearly two months, but he kept his promise and kept them shut.

Christina pulled away, "Now do you know who it is?"

"Christina I can't believe it what are you doing here?" He opened is eyes, he couldn't believe what she was doing here. _'Am I dreaming?' _he pinched himself on the arm.

"This isn't a dream, it's really me." she giggled. She looked even more beautiful than he had remembered.

"Surprised to see me?"

"Yes, in fact…" He leaned in for another kiss, but was stopped by Christina's hand.

"There's plenty of time to do that later. C'mon there's something I want to show you."

"What else could you possibly surprise me with?"

"You'll see."

She walked him over to her car. "Let me drive, you drove while we were in LA."

"Ah, but you don't know where we're going."

"You could just tell me." he smiled innocently.

"But where would be he fun in that? Just get in the car." she said with a smile. He reluctantly got in the passenger side, not sure if he could handle any more surprises.

"What happened to no more games?"

"This isn't a game, we're just going to a drive and I know he destination and you don't." she flashed him a smile.

"What made you such an expert on Cameron anyway?"

"If you know your way around LA, you know your way around anywhere. Here we are." She said as she pulled into the driveway of her new house.

"What's here?" Jeff asked clearly confused.

"For having to think fast on your feet in the ring you sure are slow and putting puzzles together."

_'What is she talking about? Who are we going to go visit?'_ He went along with her and followed her up the steps to the front door. Christina made it look like they were visiting someone and she lifted up her hand as if she was going to knock. She was just messing with Jeff's head now. She was just about to knock and then she pulled a set of keys out of her bag and shook them smiling. Jeff finally put all the pieces together.

"You didn't," he said in amazement, "what about New York?"

"I had decided on Cameron that first night, not necessarily because you live here, but because of what you said about Cameron being an awesome small town, you are just my cherry on top." He laughed at her last comment and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Sorry again for not answering your calls the last few days. I was busy setting up the house."

"You should have called me I could have helped."

"I wanted to call you, but I also really wanted to surprise you with the whole picture."

"Well I definitely am surprised"

"So do you want a tour, or are we just gunna stand here on the front porch?" Jeff laughed, he honestly didn't care, he was just so happy to be with her again. He stood there looking at her gorgeous curves. She couldn't stop looking at his muscular figure. After a minute or so they both realized they were staring.

"I've missed you Jeff." Christina said softly moving her gaze up to Jeff's eyes. He looked back into hers, "I've missed you too." They both leaned in and shared their most passionate kiss. They moved in closer together, Christina pressing her body against Jeff's. He wrapped his arms around her running his hands slowly up and down her back. Christina moved her hands up and around Jeff's neck and through his bright hair.

"I thought I heard someone out here." Nicole had come to the door and opened it. She had heard Christina's car drive in and she had heard them come to the front door, but she hadn't heard them come in. Christina and Jeff didn't break apart, like they had when Chis Irvine had walked in on them, this moment was perfect.

"Well hello to you too." Nicole joked "Ok then, I'll just be in the living room." feeling a little awkward.

Just as she had turned to leave, the two broke apart. "Nicki wait." Nicole turned back to them. "Nick as you know this is Jeff, and Jeff this is Nicole. She was my roommate in L.A., and will be returning tomorrow. She came all the way out here to help me get settled."

Jeff held out his hand for Nicole to shake, "Nice to meet you Nicole."

Nicole took it, "Nice to meet you too Mr. Har…"

"Jeff, call me Jeff please."

"Jeff, nice to meet you too, Jeff." she said correcting her mistake.

"Well let me show you around Jeff." Christina was eager to show him her new space.

"And I'll go get us some drinks."

"K we'll be there after the tour, it shouldn't take too long."

"Lead the way." Jeff added as Christina entered the house.

Christina went ahead of Jeff showing all the rooms, the house was huge. If she had decided to move to New York City she would have maybe been able to afford a tiny 1 bedroom apartment for the same price as this.

Jeff was impressed, "And you fixed this whole place up in two days?"

"I told you I was busy." she smiled.

"You weren't kidding." Jeff added, also smiling.

"Are you guys coming down anytime soon?" they heard Nicole yelling from downstairs.

"Be there in a minute." She grabbed Jeff's hand and led him down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Took you guys long enough, I thought you had forgotten about me."

"How could we with all that singing?" Jeff was confused, he hadn't heard any singing. Then he looked at Nicole, she was bright red so she must have been singing. He could tell that Christina was probably just trying to embarrass her friend.

"I didn't think you guys would be able to hear that."

"Oh we didn't, but the colour of your face says it all. Oops, did I just embarrass you, and in front of _the_ Jeff Hardy, gasp." Christina gave her friend the most cheeky grin Jeff had ever seen. Nicole knew it was all good fun but wanted to embarrass Christina back.

"You bitch! Well at least I don't full out dance in the car."

"Nice try, but he already knows I do that. That's why he talked to me in the first place, remember?"

"DAMMIT." Jeff stood there laughing at them.They reminded him of some of the stupid embarrassing things he had done with his brother.

"That's nothing, I have done way more embarrassing things."

"Which are…?" Nicole was surprised that Jeff could be embarrassed, she had watched him as Itchweeed in Itchweeed's Crib and other episodes of The Hardy Show, and if that wasn't embarrassing, what was?

"Yeah, I'm not gunna say though, so you can forget about it. If you must know then you should talk to Matt." Jeff grinned.

"And when will I be able to speak to Matt? I'm going back to LA tomorrow." Nicole crossed her arms across her chest.

"Well why don't you both come over for dinner tonight, I'll get whoever's available to come and you can meet the gang, or at least whoever ends up coming."

"Sounds like a plan." Nicole replied. Christina wasn't sure if she was entirly ready to meet 'the gang' yet.

They sat in the kitchen chatting a while longer. It was 2:00 before Jeff got up, "Well I guess I better get going, so I can see who's available and so I can start cooking. It won't be anything spectacular, just to let you know in advance."

"That's not a problem." Christina and Nicole replied together.

Jeff laughed, "Great," they had no gathered by the front door he turned to Nicole, "it was nice meeting you Nicole."

"It was nice finally meeting you too." Nicole had been wanting to meet him, not only because she had been a fan of his for years, but also because he was all he heard about from Christina.

Jeff and Christina got into Christina's car as she had to take Jeff back to the coffee shop, where his car had been left before. Before Jeff was dropped off at his car he had warned Christina about Matt and his girlfriend Heather. And how they were often overprotective of him, and that they might try to intimidate her, especially since she was a fan. "I think it'll be fine." Christina said but inside she was worried that Matt wouldn't like her hanging around Jeff.

"I'm sure it will be, just be yourself and he'll have to see how great you are." Christina just smiled sheepishly.

They arrived back at the coffee house and shared a quick kiss before Christina watched Jeff get into his car and drive off. She sat for another moment or so thinking only of Jeff. Could it be possible that she was falling for him?


	5. Jeff's Place

**Big Thanks to WWE convert, JNH lover, and chnoelle for the reviews. **

**Ok I don't really have anything else to say, except this chapter is kinda cute... Well at least I think it is... and I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think. :)**

* * *

**Jeff's Place:**

Christina got back to find Nicole sleeping on the couch. She had been worn out from working so hard the past few days. Christina knew how she felt and could have collapsed next to her and fall asleep too, but her mind was racing so fast she knew she wouldn't end up sleeping. She decided she'd go upstairs and lay on her bed and think or even better get some sleep to refresh her exhausted body.

She thought about her feelings for Jeff; he was sweet, funny, and everything else she wanted in a guy, and his wrestler type body was a special added bonus. They talked all the time on the phone and could always think of things to talk about, but they had always just talked like good friends would. But then when she was actually with him everything was different, she felt so whole so complete, that was what confused her. She'd never felt like that with anyone before, but she had only been with him everything feel so perfect when she was around him? Christina lay on her bed in deep thought about her feelings for Jeff, not realizing that there actually was such a thing as time.

Nicole woke up and found the place to be rather quiet. She looked around for Christina and found her seemingly asleep on her bed. In truth she was still thinking about Jeff just with her eyes closed. "It's 4:30, I thought you might want to start getting ready, I thought we should leave at 5:00."

"4:30!! Already!?" Christina's eyes widened.

"Relax you still have half an hour.

Christina sighed, "I supposed that;s enough time. Thanks Nick."

"No problem." she laughed and left the room.

Christina scrambled to her closet, she wanted to look nice but not over dressed. She took outfit after outfit out of the closet, before she knew it half of her wardrobe was spread across the entire room. She finally decided on a nice pair of jeans and a black top. She went into the bathroom to fix up here hair. She stood looking at herself in the mirror for quite a long time deciding if she should put on make-up or not. She usually didn't wear it, it takes too much time to apply and then she'd have to worry about fixing it up the rest of the day. She decided against the make-up, she realized that she should just be herself tonight. She was just fixing up her hair into a messy bun when she heard Nicole calling from downstairs.

"C'mon Chris, it's time to go."

"Yeah I'll be right down." Christina grabbed her purse and went downstairs.

"Have you seen my keys?" "

These ones?" Nicole said jingling Christina's keys in front of her face.

"Yeah give 'em here."

"No way you're too distracted; you'll dive us off the road."

"I'm just nervous and driving calms me down, so just give me my keys."

"Fine," she sighed handing them over, "but if we end up I a ditch somewhere I'm blaming you."

"And you wouldn't if you were driving?" Christina asked raising her eyebrows.

"That's not the point."

Fifteen minutes later they were pulling into the driveway of Jeff's house.

"Why'd you make us leave so early?" Christina asked. "Now he's gunna think that I'm over eager." she added slightly frustrated at Nicole.

"I just followed his instructions and I left room for maybe taking a wrong turn somewhere. Besides I'll bet he'll be dying to see you again and I'm not about to sit here for 15 minutes until 5:30 rolls around. We'll just go inside and tell him it was all my fault we're here so early. Problem solved."

Christina rolled her eyes, "Fine."

* * *

Jeff had been standing in the kitchen thinking about Christina and hoping Matt would approve of her. Not that Matt's approval would stop Jeff from seeing her, it was just less complicated if Matt liked who Jeff was seeing. His mind wandered back to Christina, he wasn't sure how he felt about her, but there was something about her that made him just feel 'right'.

He had heard a car drive up. _'Who is that? It must be Matt coming to harass me some more about Christina.'_ He didn't bother to go to the door as he knew Matt would just let himself in as always. But then he heard knocking, butterflies rushed to his stomach, it had to be Christina no one else would have knocked? _'Dude what is wrong with you? Why are you so nervous? She's just a girl.'_

Trying to ignore the butterflies he made his way to the door. "Hey there ladies." he said grinning as he opened the door, "You're here early."

"Christina begged me to leave. She couldn't handle being away from you for another second." Nicole boasted loudly, causing Christina to flush in horror. Nicole also thought she saw Jeff turn a slight shade of pink at the suggestion.

"What happened to telling the truth a.k.a. that you were the one that made us leave at 5!!" Christina hissed through her teeth, trying to make it so that only Nicole heard. Nicole heard alright and knowing Christina, Nicole knew instantly that what she had sad about Christina wanting to see Jeff had been true, even though she had only been joking.

"Alright, alright. It's actually my fault. I made us leave early in case we…."

Jeff laughed, "It's ok, I don't mind."

Nicole walked past him and into the house, "I'm sure you don't" she muttered as she passed Jeff and gave him a wink. Jeff couldn't help but give her a smile. Christina followed Nicole into the house giving Jeff a peck on the cheek as she passed him.

"That's all I get?" Jeff smirked at Chrstina as he closed the door.

"Yup." she replied with a cute sexy smirk on her face.

"Oh so that's how you're gunna play is it?"

She raised an eyebrow and shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe."

"This place is awesome." Nicole mentioned as she showed herself into the next room.

"Yeah it is." Jeff remarked. The girls looked around, it was at least twice the size as Christina's new place. The main floor had an enormous room which combined the living room dining room and kitchen. In the living room there was a huge entertainment system up against the wall opposite the kitchen area.

Christina walked over into the kitchen, she could smell something really good. "What's cooking?" she asked as she lifted the lid to one of the pots on the stove.

"I'm not much of a cook, but I make a wicked meat sauce."

"Mmmm, I love spaghetti and meat sauce." A classic, but who doesn't love spaghetti and meat sauce.

"Well I'm glad." said Jeff.

"So are you gunna show us around or am I gunna have to do it myself?" Nicole joked.

"Sure, follow me." He took them upstairs.

Jeff had just opened the door to the last room upstairs when from downstairs they heard Matt yelling up at them. "Yo little bro. Hope you got your pants on."

Jeff rolled his eyes and called back "You're a jerk-wad."

All three of them went back downstairs to greet Matt and his girlfriend Heather. "Glad to see you can handle yourself." Matt smirked as they came down the stairs.

"Shut up dude." Jeff glared at his older brother. "Matt and Heather this is Christina and her friend Nicole. Christina and Nicole this is my ass brother Matt and his girlfriend Heather."

"Awww c'mon I'm not that bad." All three girls all laughed at their brotherly banter.

Matt went over into the kitchen and opened the lid of the pot containing the spaghetti sauce. "Mmm, spaghetti, classic." Jeff shot him a look, Matt knew Jeff wanted him to shut his trap.

"I'm a big fan of simple easy cooking." Christina said with a smile.

Matt turned towards Christina ignoring her comment. His attitude changed from teasing to protective. He looked at her for a moment, trying to read her body language to see her true reasoning for coming to see Jeff.

"So you're the famous Christina?" he said finally.

"Well I don't know about famous, but I am Christina." she smiled. Trying not to let Matt's intimidating stare get to her.

Just then another guy came through the door, breaking some of the tension. He had blonde hair and a baby face and a girl practically glued to his arm. "Hey what's going on all?"

"Nice of you to show up. Where were you, I'm starving." Matt said impatiently.

"What are you talking about man? It's 5 to 6."

"Exactly my point, you were supposed to be here at 5:30."

"Well it's not like I'm the last one here, Jeff's always later than me."

"I live here you idiot, I was the first one here." Jeff decided to join the conversation.

"Oh." the blonde said, giving a sheepish grin.

"By the way Shannon this is Christina and her friend Nicole, and Christina and Nicole this is Shannon Moore and…"

"Sandy." Shannon finished. Jeff didn't know her, nor did he care as Shannon had a new piece of arm candy every week. Jeff had tried to get to know them at first, but by the time he was just getting to know them, they'd be gone and there would be a new girl sitting next to Shannon.

While the guys continued chatting about who knows what Heather beckoned both Christina and Nicole to follow her to the kitchen.

"So this is the gang?" Christina asked Heather.

"Well not exactly everyone, but they probably couldn't change their plans at the last second." They began put the pasta into bowls to take out to the table. "So you guys are fans of wrestling huh?" Heather asked the girls accusingly. She wasn't sure if Christina's intentions with Jeff were true. She just didn't want to see him get hurt by some crazy fan who just wanted to say they'd fucked a superstar.

Christina caught on to her skepticism. She didn't blame Heather for looking out for her friend, but still wasn't happy about being accused for the second time about her intentions for Jeff. "Yes we are, but I'm not here for the reasons you're thinking." she said calmly but sternly. "I think Jeff's funny and cute and I couldn't care less if he was a famous wrestler or not."

Heather looked at her thinking that Christina was only telling her want she wanted to hear.

"Please believe me. I don't want to Jeff just as much as you don't want to see him get hurt."

"Well why did you bring your friend along for the ride?"

"She just came to help me move," seeing the look of shock on Heather's face Christina quickly added, "I was thinking of moving here long before I met Jeff, and not because he lives here either."

"Well if he gets hurt, I'll be one of the first to know about it." Heather warned in a caring sort of way. Christina did not comment and just held her tongue and continued ladling meat sauce onto the spaghetti in the bowls.

* * *

The seven of them sat down at the table and began eating and talking. Christina and Nicole were getting along great with everyone including Matt and Heather who were still paying close attention to Christina throughout the meal. Everyone that is except Sandy, who never spoke a word for the entire night. Jeff and Christina were trying to secretly catch the other's eye the whole time during dinner, and as secretive as they tried to be, everyone at the table noticed. After dinner they all sat down in the living room and chatted some more, and before they knew it, it was 11:00.

Matt got up to leave, he and Heather had something they needed to do early the next morning. Before they left Heather pulled Christina aside, "Sorry about earlier I was being a complete bitch."

"You clearly have never lived in LA. Now those are some people who know how to bitch."

Heather laughed a little, "Well it was bitchy for me, I just thought you might me some crazy fan wanting to get into Jeff's pants."

"I don't blame you, I got a little snarky too, but this is the second time now I've been accused of that."

"Second?" Heather asked confused.

"Chris Jericho slash Irvine."

"Ah."

"So, what made you change you're mind?"

Heather smiled, "I saw the way you guys were looking at each other at dinner. You guys were acting like you were in grade 9 again or something." Christina blushed. "Just a heads up," Heather continued, "I'm not a hundred percent sure that Matt is convinced that you want to be with Jeff as a person rather than Jeff as a superstar. And even if he is, he has tried to 'rescue' Jeff from his girlfriends since they were teenagers."

Christina chuckled. "Thanks for the heads up, it was really nice meeting you Heather."

"You too." Matt and Heather gave they're hugs and said there good byes.

Shannon and Sandy got up to leave too. "Sorry to break up this party, but I have some other plans for tonight." He glanced at Jeff with an _If you know what I mean…_ look and then glanced over at Sandy. "Nice to meet you ladies." He said as he walked out the door, Sandy clinging to his arm.

Jeff Christina and Nicole chatted a while longer before Nicole stood up as well. "I should get going too, I still have to pack and stuff tomorrow." Nicole winked at her friend. "I couldn't drag you back with me just so I can get some sleep. That would be selfish of me. Here give me your keys Chris, I'm sure Jeff wouldn't mind giving you a ride back later."

"Not at all." Jeff said with a smile. Christina handed over her keys, giving an _I hate you but you're the best_ look towards Nicole. She knew the real reason why Nicole had such a sudden urge to leave, and she was pretty sure that Jeff had also caught on.

"You two have fun now, and don't worry I won't wait up for you this time." she said, grinning at Christina. She had been referring to the time after the show when Christina hadn't gotten home until 3:30 in the morning.

Jeff got up to give her a hug. "It was really nice to meet you Nicole, you're welcome here anytime."

Nicole smiled, "I think I may be able to pencil you in somewhere in my schedule." They both laughed. Nicole turned to Christina, "Don't forget I need to be at the airport by 12, so don't come home too late."

"Yeah yeah, I know. See you, later... Mom!"

Nicole stuck her tongue out at Christina, "You're gunna pay for calling me Mom..."

"What you gunna do about it?"

"We'll see..." and with that Nicole turned and left.

Christina and Jeff went back to the couch and sat down. Jeff wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and she leaned into him. "She's pretty cool." Jeff said to Christina.

"Yeah she's awesome."

"How long have you two been friends?"

"Since we could walk. It's going to be really hard having her living on the other side of the country. We've lived on the same street as each other our whole lives. And then in the same house the last who knows how many years. We might as well be sisters."

"You could fool a lot of people."

"I hear that a lot but I don't really understand it. I mean we look nothing a like."

"You two look more alike than me and Matt do, and we're actually brothers."

"Dying you hair crazy colours doesn't mean you don't look alike. I think you guys look alike."

"EWWW" Jeff said in a childish tone. Christina burst out laughing, and Jeff couldn't help himself but to laugh along as well.

When they finally regained control of there laughter, and calmed down Christina made her self more comfortable by laying her head onto Jeff's chest. Neither of them said anything more, but it was the perfect silence. Neither of them felt awkward, It was then Christina realized how tired and exhausted she really was. Jeff's slow rhythmic breathing, and his steady heartbeat was like a lullaby. Jeff's arm was still wrapped around her, making her feel so secure, so complete and she drifted off to sleep.


	6. GoodBye Nicki

** Thanks again to chnoelle, Twinjodi, and Mr. Mister for the reviews. Wow this story is getting cornier and cheesier by the chapter. Haha, but thats why I like it. :P**

**Well nothing really happens in this chapter but I still somehow managed to get 3,000 words so yeah hope you enjoy it anyway. I want to hear wat you have to think about it so please review. :D :D**

* * *

**Good-bye Nicki:**

Christina opened her eyes to see a ray of sunlight coming in through a crack in the curtain. She wasn't sure where she was at first, but the she felt her head rise and fall with Jeff's deep breath. She didn't know what time it was, and she wasn't ready to leave the protection of Jeff's arms still wrapped around her to find out. After a few more minutes of laying there she forced herself to get up and check the time, she needed to be back at her house by 11 to get Nicole to the airport by 12. She went into the kitchen and found out that it was only 9:30. She went over to the fridge and found some eggs and some ham and some veggies, found a frying pan and began making omelets for the two of them. Because the stove was on an island in the kitchen she could watch Jeff sleep peacefully as she cooked.

She finished cooking and as much as she didn't want to wake him, she had to so he could have a hot breakfast.

"Rise and shine sleepy head." she said as she drew back the curtains flooding the room with light. Jeff was blinded' when he could finally open his eyes all he could see was Christina's silhouette, back-lit by the bright morning sun. It was so beautiful; he would lock this picture in to memory forever.

"I made breakfast, I hope you like omelets." Christina smiled.

"And who said you could just make yourself at home?" Jeff joked.

"Geez, you try to do something nice for a person and they just blow it back up in your face." she joked back. "Just eat it before it gets cold."

Jeff got up and went over to the table where Christina had put the food out. "Mmm, best omelet I've had in a while, if not the best omelet ever."

"It better be." She laughed.

When they were finished eating they tided up from dinner the night before. By the time they had finished all that it was nearly quarter to 11.

Christina was not ready to leave just yet, but she knew she had to be there for her friend. "Jeff, I should probably get going. I need to take Nick to the airport for noon and it takes about an hour to get to the airport plus 10 minutes to get back to my house." Jeff didn't want to see her go so soon, but he knew she had to go.

They went out to Jeff's car and Jeff drove Christina back to her house,as Nicole had taken Christina's car the night before. "See this is how it should be,with me driving you around rather than vice versa."

Christina shook her head and rolled her eyes. "This isn't the 50's. You know, when women were incapable of anything on their own."

"True, but I just feel bad asking for other people to drive me around in general."

When they arrived at the house Christina got out and walked around to the driver's side of the car. Jeff rolled down his window and she leaned in slightly, "I had fun last night, it was cool to meet some of the gang."

"Sorry about Matt," Jeff apologized, "he's always giving me a hard time. And because you're a fan he's making everything more difficult for you and for me."

"That's understandable." She leaned into the car more and her and Jeff shared a short but sweet kiss. Christina turned towards her house but remembered something and turned back towards the car. "By the way I was planning on getting my number changed to a local number so I'll call you later to give you the new number."

"Sure that's not a problem. I will be awaiting your call." he winked.

"Bye." She walked up to her front door, but before she entered she turned back to Jeff and blew him a kiss.

_'God she's perfect.'_ Jeff thought to himself with a sigh, then he thought about how ridiculous he was being. _'What are you thinking Jeff? You've only seen her, what 4 times your entire life and you calling her perfect? There's no way you could be falling for her… can you?'_

* * *

"So you remember who I am do you?" Nicole joked as Christina walked through the door.

"Of course I do. We have plenty of time to get you to the airport."

"Yeah I know. I'm just giving you a hard time." She gave her friend a smirk. "So…?"she continued, trying to find out what had happened with Christina and the Rainbow-Haired Warrior after she had left.

"So..., what?" Christina asked dumbly, knowing full well what Nicole wanted to know. Nicole raised her eyebrows, knowing that Christina had known what she wanted to hear. Christina completely ignored the look, "You ready to go?"

"You can't just change the subject on me, but yes I am ready."

"I'll tell you everything in the car, if we don't leave now we'll be late."

They dragged Nicole's stuff down to the car. "Oh, by the way," Nicole remembered as they were climbing into the car, "I was bored after packing last night so I cleaned up your clothing disaster."

"Aww thanks, you're awesome Nick."

"Yeah I know." she grinned.

"It's gunna be weird not having you around. Especially if…" her voice trailed off. She had remembered the time Nicole had helped her out of a very bad situation.

"It won't be like that."

"How do you know Nick?"

"Cuz Chris,you're a smart girl and I know you wouldn't let that happen to yourself again."

"Yeah," she signed, "I hope you're right."

"You'll be fine." Nicole reassured her.

"Yeah I probably will. It still doesn't mean I'm not gunna miss you."

"Yeah, yeah, don't get all mushy on me now."

Christina smiled "I mean... I'm glad your fucking leaving biznatch." she joked.

"Now that's better." they both laughed.

"Now," Nicole continued," tell me what happened with Skittles last night?"

"I didn't have any skittles last night, but I'll have some now if you're offering." She held out her hand, to await a handful of hard candy.

"You're an asshole. You know what I mean."

"Fine, fine. First of all don't call him Skittles…"

"Why not?"

"Cuz, it'll make me think I'm dating rainbow coloured candy."

"Aha but you are," she paused for dramatic effect, " rainbow_- hair_ coloured eye candy." Nicole finished grinning, and trying to hold in her laughter. Christina couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculous analogy.

"That has got to be the worst thing I think I've ever heard." she said still laughing. "But yeah, nothing much happened after you left. We went and sat on the couch and cuddled and the next thing I new it was morning and I was still on the couch in his arms."

"Aww, how cute." Nicole retorted with a stupid looking grin spread across her face.

"Shut up." Christina snapped, although she too was grinning quite stupidly.

As they continued on the road Christina began to think about how perfect she had felt the night before. She could remember all the little details: Jeff's deep breaths, Jeff's warmth, Jeff's smell. _'Snap out of it Chris. You may have never felt like this towards anyone before, but that doesn't mean anything. You are definitely not falling in love. Or are you… No of course you aren't. Right?'_ Christina could not get her thoughts straight. She wondered if she should tell Nicole what she was thinking. She decided she should, if anyone could help her figure things out it was Nicole.

"Hey Nick?"

"Mhmm?"

"Um… can I let you know something that's kinda on my mind?"

"Since when do you need to ask me that? You know you can talk to me about anything anytime"

"I know, but..." she sighed, this was going to be harder than she thought. It was one thing thinking about falling in love, but saying it out loud made it somehow official.

"So what is it?" Nicole was noticing Christina was quite uneasy about whatever it was she was trying to say.

"Well... I think... I think I might me falling for him."

Nicole's eyes widened slightly, "For real? Are you sure?"

"Well not completely but every time I talk to him I feel so happy and last night in his arms was so..." she paused trying to find the right word, "perfect."

"Well I have seen you guys together, and how you look at each other, and let me tell you, you guys look like you're in high school or something, you're so cute. But love? Really?"

"I know I know, but I needed to say something to someone. And I thought better you than him. You're not gunna go running the other direction and nevr want to talk to me again."

"Well technically I kinda am. I'm leaving for the other side of the world in just over an hour. But I will definatly have to talk to you again. I don't know what I'd do with myself not hearing your voice ringing in my ears everyday."

"Last time I checked the other side of the world and the other side of the country are not the same place. You should over exaggerate too much, it's not good for you."

"You're a bitch." Nicole snorted holding back laughter.

"I know. That's why you love me." Christina grinned.

"You're right. I am really going to miss you."

"Now who's getting mushy?"

"Shut up! I'm serious."

"I'm really going to miss you too."

They pulled up to the airport-loading zone. Christina helped Nicole get her stuff out of the car. Before Nicole turned to enter the building Christina walked over to her.

"You're just going to leave with out giving me a hug?"

"No way." They hugged each other tightly like sisters. Then they both realized at the same time how much they really were going to miss each other and their eyes began to tear up slightly. The stepped back and wiped their eyes and laughed and themselves for crying.

"I'll call you when I land."

"It won't do you much good, I'm getting my number changed today remember?"

"Oh right."

"I'll give you a call as soon as i get it changed."

"I will e awaiting you're call me sweet." Christina just rolled her eyes.

After a couple more "Good-byes." And "I'll miss yous" Christina watched Nicole enter the building and disappear into the crowd of people inside. She then got back in her car and drove off.

* * *

Christina had done a few errands while she had been in town. One of them had been changing her cell number to a local number rather than an L.A. number. She had just arrived back home, it was now 2:30 and she wanted to talk to Jeff again. She decided to give hom a call. _'I'm only calling him to give him my new number.'_ She tried to convince herself, but deep down, or not so deep down, she couldn't wait to hear the sound of his voice again.

"Hello?" Jeff Hardy's sweet southern accent came through the receiver.

"Hey, um... I just wanted to let you know my new number."

"Sure, let me just go get a pen."

She gave him the number and continued casually, "So what are you up to?"

"Uh… Nothing!" Jeff said in the fakest innocent voice possible.

"C'mon what are you doing?"

Jeff ignored the question, "Are you doing anything later?"

"Not unless you count sitting around here by myself... Why?"

"I want to take you somewhere."

Christina's mouth turned into a broad smile across her face. "Where?" she managed to breathe through her grin. She was trying to sound calm, but inside her stomach was filling with butterflies and it took everything she had not to jump for joy around her new living room.

"That m'dear is for me to know and you to find out."

"Ahh.. you can't do this to me... You're gunna kill me: Death From Anticipation."

"I think you'll survive." Jeff chuckled. "And besides, you'll get to know how I felt yesterday."

"I suppose that's fair." she replied with a sigh.

"I thought so. Although I probably wouldn't have told you where I was taking you even if you hadn't have done the same thing to me yesterday."

"Ok fine." Christina sighed knowing there was no way she was going to get Jeff to tell her where they were going. "I'm guessing this is all just a ploy so that you're the one driving, Mr. I'm so macho cause I drive girls around in my car." she joked.

"Yup," he said smugly, "I'll be there around 7."

"So 7:15 then?" she joked remembering he had said he was always late.

"Haha very funny. I will be there by 7 if it kills me."

She laughed "Ok."

"I'll see you later then darling. Dress comfortable."

"Ok, see you later." She hung up the phone grinning from ear to ear. She went off to go have a shower as she hadn't had a chance to have one yet as she had been busy all morning.

* * *

As the call ended Jeff too had a wide smile across his face. He had half been expecting that Christina would decline his offer, but he was ecstatic that she hadn't. He wanted to take her to the most beautiful place he had ever seen, a place that was very special to him. He had remembered his mother and father taking him and Matt there as children, and then they didn't go as often after their mother died and then they stopped going all together. This place held so many memories for Jeff; he had gone back on many occasions by himself as an adult just to admire its beauty and to remember.

Jeff sighed thinking about the night to come and was happy he would be sharing it with Christina. He lay on the couch for a little while longer before deciding to get up to take a shower and get things ready for the night.

* * *

Christina got out of the shower feeling refreshed and was still very excited for that night. She remembered she was going to call Nicole as soon as she got her number changed _'Oops!'_ She decided to call her right away.

"Hello?" Nicole answered.

"Hey Nicki!"

"Chris? What happened to 'I'll call you as soon as I change my number.'"

"Did I say that?" Christina asked in an angelic voice.

"Oh, sorry that must have been my other best friend who said that. My bad."

"Ha ha." Christina said with clear sarcasm, "I'm sorry I was thinking about…"

"Jeff?!" Nicole finished the sentence for her.

"How did you know?" Christina asked still being sarcastic.

"I'm a good guesser. So what were you thinking about Jeff?"

"Well…" She said sheepishly.

"Well… what?"

"He's taking me somewhere tonight."

"Ooo! How exciting. Where?"

" I don't know he just told me he's picking me up at 7 and to dress comfortable."

"Ooh a man of mystery how romantic."

"Stop it."

"Ok… for now." Nicole snickered. "But, you'll have to tell me all about it when you get home. I don't care how late it is I want all the details."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"You've known me too long. It's great isn't it?"

"If you say so." Christina said rolling her eyes. Nicole had known her long enough that she knew Christina had just rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll those eyes at me."

"I didn't…"

"I know you too well and yes, you did."

"Fine, you got me."

"Why can't you just admit that I'm always right?"

"Cuz then I'd be lying."

"Whatever you say m'dear."

"K well I should go get dressed as I just got of the shower and felt bad that I hadn't called you yet."

"Oh la la..."

"Shut up"

"Never!" Nicole giggled.

"Ugh… I'll talk to you later."

"Of course you will. And if I don't hear from you, you can be sure you'll be hearing from me."

"I know Nicki, believe me I know." Christina shook her head.

"Glad to hear it. Talk to you later."

"Bye." Christina hung up the phone and shook her head, "Good old Nicole." She muttered to herself as she went to go get changed for that evening.


	7. Beautiful

**As always I want to thank my reviewers: chnoelle, TED, and Twinjodi. This chapter has taken me much longer than expected to finish so I want to apologize for that. I also have a poll going on who the leading diva should be on my next story, so you guys should check that out and vote.**

**Ok so back to the story, as I said this chapter took me longer than it should have, but I think its because stuff actually happens in this chapter. ****Read and you'll know what I'm talking about. **** And yes there are also some very corny moments as like in previous chapters, but hey what's a romance with out corny lines? :P **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Beautiful:**

It was 10 to 7 Christina was ready and eager for Jeff to arrive. She wore a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, and her hair was up in a ponytail, dressed comfy just like Jeff had told her to. She was anxious to find out where Jeff was taking her and every time she heard a car drive by outside she was tempted to run to the window and peek out to see if it was Jeff.

A few minutes passed and she had been carefully listening for any signs Jeff. She heard another car, and this one sounded like it stopped in front of her house. This time she couldn't resist, she had to peek outside to see if it was Jeff. She went over to the window and ever so slightly drew the curtain aside so she could peer out and saw Jeff's black corvette and the driver's side door beginning to open. She checked her watch it 6:54, she was impressed, as Jeff said that he was always late. She quickly grabbed her keys, wallet and phone and ran out the door towards Jeff's car; she only stopped to lock the front door.

Jeff had seen Christina dash out her front door before he had a chance to even close his door. Christina turned from locking her front door to see Jeff in a pair of shorts and a wife beater, which showed off his muscular arms and tattoo, leaning against his car. Christina had to stop for a moment to just look at him, and how sexy he looked. Jeff noticed this and gave her a sexy smirk. Christina thought this was to good to be true. When she returned to the real world she was a little embarrassed about staring and she gave Jeff an apologetic smile before hurrying over to him.

She went up to him, "Sorry about that," she said sheepishly before giving him a peck on the lips.

"It's ok, I don't blame you for wanting to take a look at this." he said as he flexed his tattooed arm.

Christina just rolled her eyes, "Men." she muttered under her breath as she made her way passenger side of Jeff's car.

Jeff heard this and chuckled to himself but didn't say anything and returned to his seat behind the wheel.

"I thought you were never on time."

"Well I'm not on time, I'm early, if you can believe it. And you have no idea how hard it was for me to get here for 7:00." Christina merely laughed, "Besides did I not tell you I'd be here by 7 if it killed me?"

"That you did." Christina replied, still laughing slightly. She stopped laughing, "So… Where are we going?"

Jeff smiled, "Didn't I already say the was for me to know and you to find out?"

"Yeah but, its killing me." she flashed him an angelic smile.

"Like I said before, you'll survive. You'll just have to wait and see." he looked over to her, "And F.Y.I that smile, not gunna work." he added giveing her a similar smile.

"It was worth a try. And there is no way I'm going to get you to tell me is there?" She said sounding slightly defeated.

"Not a chance." Jeff grinned.

Then she suddenly had an idea, "What if I start crying?"

Jeff's eyes widened, he hadn't expected her to try something like that, and then he raised one eyebrow skeptically. "You can't just cry on cue."

"I'm an actress remember? I can cry anytime I want to."

"Ok I'll give you that, but it still won't make me tell you where we are going because now you've told me your plan so I'll know you'd just be faking."

"Dammit, I should have just started crying." but she still smiled about it.

Jeff just chuckled. "It probably still wouldn't have worked."

Christina decided to give up knowing full well there was no way she could get it out of Jeff. Also as much as she didn't like not knowing where they were going, she secretly liked the sense of mystery Jeff was creating.

The car fell silent as Christina stared out the window and watched the trees rush by, trying to be as still as possible. Jeff could see she was getting antsy. "Can you at least tell me how long it's gunna take to get there?"

"We're nearly there." Jeff said with a smile. They had been on the road for a half hour or so. True to Jeff's word less than 5 minutes later he pulled off to the side of the road into a small gravel pull out.

Christina looked around them, _'What could possibly be here? We're in the middle of nowhere.'_ "Are you sure you're allowed to park here?"

"Of course I am. I just did, didn't I?"

"Ok..." She was still suspicious, "So what's here?"

"You'll see." Jeff smirked.

Before getting out of the car he took his wallet and cell phone out of his pockets and put them into the glove compartment. Christina followed suit and placed her wallet phone and keys in as well. Jeff got out of the car and pulled out a rather large bag from the backseat.

"This way." he said making his way towards the woods. She followed him curiously.

They walked for a few minutes and then suddenly they came to a moderately sized clearing. It was the most beautiful thing Christina had ever seen. There was a small lake in the middle of the clearing surrounded by luscious green grass. On the other side of the lake she could see the sun setting behind the tree line. She looked again at the lake; it was quite inviting. "Wow this is beautiful." she managed to say after taking it all in. She had said it more to herself than to Jeff. "How do you know about this place?" she asked continuing to look out over the lake.

"I used to come here a lot as a kid."

Christina turned towards Jeff to see that he had set up a picnic behind her. He stood there looking very nervous, _'Maybe she won't like it. Of course she will… right?'_

Christina walked towards him, "This was worth the anticipation." she said giving Jeff a peck on the cheek.

She stepped past him and had a seat on the blanket he had laid out. Jeff took a seat beside her. Jeff had brought some sandwiches and a bottle of wine. "Ooh, fancy schmancy, sandwiches." Christina smiled at Jeff.

"I already told you I'm not that great of a cook. My extent of cooking begins and ends with the spaghetti last night."

Christina chuckled, "I'm just teasing."

"I know." he smiled. They ate and drank their wine in silence, both watching the beauty of the sun setting behind the trees, and watched the light slowly fade away. When they finished eating they silently watched the remainder of the light become replaced with the light of a nearly full moon, which now shone from above them.

Suddenly Jeff broke the silence, "You wanna go for a swim?"

Christina was a little bit shocked _'He's joking right? Sure the lake was inviting looking, but...'_ "What?"

Jeff asked again slower letting her know he was being serious, "Do you…. want to go… for a swim?"

"I heard you the first time. You've got to be joking."

"Not at all." Jeff said as he stood up.

"But I don't even have a suit."

"That's half the fun." Jeff winked as he stripped down to his boxers and ran off towards the lake.

"You're crazy!" she called after him.

He stopped at the edge of the lake, "You're not coming?" He didn't bother to listen for a response as he dove into the lake. Christina stood laughing at how ridiculous he looked splashing around in the water.

Christina continued to watch Jeff splash around like a 6-year-old and noticed how much fun he was having. _'This is the craziest thing I've think I've ever done.' _She thought to herself as she began to remove her clothing. She stripped down to her bra and panties and then ran off after Jeff towards the water.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me."

"You're right. I want you I need you, oh baby oh baby." she remarked sarcastically before playfully splashing Jeff in the face. Before Jeff had a chance to open his eyes from being splashed Christina had ducked under the water. Jeff opened his eyes and didn't see Christina and it was too dark to be able to see her under the water. She had been under for quite a while and Jeff was beginning to get a little bit worried when suddenly he felt a hand around his ankle and the next thing he knew he had been knocked off his feet and submerged under the water.

Christina surfaced for air with a slightly evil grin on her face and watched Jeff splash around at the shock of having just been pulled under water. He managed to come up for a breath of air and found Christina's face ginning at him in the moonlight.

He smiled back at her, "You little brat!" Christina stuck her tongue out at him as Jeff continued, "I should come over there and make you pay for that."

"You'll have to catch me first." Christina called before diving into the water and swimming full speed across the lake. Jeff laughed and went began to swim after her.

Christina reached the opposite bank before Jeff slightly out of breath and she lay down in the shallow water. The lake was small but large enough to make a person out of breath from swimming across it at full speed. Jeff got there shortly after she did, also slightly out of breath, and lay down next to her.

"Told you, you couldn't catch me." Christina bragged as Jeff lay next to her.

"I let you get away." he grinned.

"Suurrreeee." she replied rolling her eyes.

Jeff smiled but remained silent at her comment and he looked up at the stars. Christina looked up too. She hadn't seen the stars since she had left Canada and had forgotten how beautiful they were.

"It's so beautiful." she murmured almost inaudibly.

"Yeah," Jeff replied, "yeah you are." changing his position to look at her rather than the stars.

"I can't remember the last time..." she then realized what Jeff had said, "Hey, I was talking about the stars."

"I know, but I was talking about you." Christina blushed slightly and was glad that Jeff wouldn't be able to see the change in colour of her cheeks in the moonlight. "As I was saying… I can't remember the last time I saw the stars."

"I can," he smiled, "when I last looked into your eyes."

"Oh my god. You never stop do you?" she chuckled, "That has to be the corniest thing I have ever heard."

Jeff smiled raising one eyebrow and smirking and sat up slightly in the water so he was now leaning on one arm slightly facing Christina. She turned towards Jeff smiling, _'He is so gorgeous. This has to be a dream; there is no possible way that he is all yours Christina.'_ She shut her eyes and opened them again, Jeff was still there looking just as gorgeous, if not more, than before she had shut them.

"What?" Jeff asked noticing her shutting her eyes.

"Nothing, I was just making sure I'm not dreaming."

Jeff reached out and slowly ran his fingers up the side of Christina's body. She felt jolts of electricity flowing out of Jeff's fingertips into her body at his touch."Still think you're dreaming?"

"I don't think I could have ever dreamed anything close to as good as this." She moved in closer and lightly placed her lips on his. He kissed back and now ran his hands up her back. Christina ran hers up Jeff's chest and over his back as well. Jeff felt wonderful kissing her, but also felt himself wanting more than just kissing, but he wasn't sure if Christina would want the same thing. Not wanting to let his body to override his mind and end up doing something he'd regret, Jeff reluctantly broke the kiss.

"We should probably head back before we freeze." Christina was honestly slightly relieved at Jeff's comment, as she too did not want to let her body get the best of her.

"Are you going to give me some real competition this time?" Christina joked, referring to swimming back across the lake.

"I promise, I won't let you win."

"Good. ReadySetGo!" Christina had said all in one word trying to get as much of a head start as possible. However Jeff had been expecting she might try something like that and causing the both of them to leave the bank at the same time. Even with out a head start Christina still beat Jeff to the other side of the lake.

"I thought you weren't going to let me win?" she smirked.

"Well I guess I lied."

"You'd rather admit to lying than to the fact that I beat you." she said raising her eyebrows in disbelief.

"Alright fine you beat me." Jeff said truthfully.

"That's all I wanted to hear." she grinned.

They climbed out of the water, chilled by the night air, Jeff quickly grabbed the blanket they had used as a picnic blanket and wrapped it around Christina, "Thanks." She realized how late it had gotten, "I guess we should be getting back." she said a little disappointed not wanting the night to end.

"Getting back to where?" Jeff smirked as he pulled out a large sleeping bag out of the bag from the car. "It's all I could find, I hope that's alright." Jeff smiled cutely, referring to the double sized sleeping bag.

"How could it not be alright with that face?"

"That's what I was counting on."

"How many more surprises do you have in that bag?"

"I have one more."

"I don't know how many surprises a girl can have in one day."

"I guarantee you'll like it."

"Alright." Jeff took a step closer to her and tucked a piece of her dripping hair behind her ear and then slowly leaning in to kiss her. The blanket wrapped around Christina dropped to the ground as she wrapped her arms around Jeff instead.

The kiss was full of electricity just like their very first one, but this one was somehow different, somehow better. Jeff was trying to tell her want he wanted in his kiss, and Christina somehow knew what he was trying to say. She pressed her body against his letting him know she understood. Jeff ran his hands up her back and found her bra; while continuing to kiss her he unhooked it and let it fall to the ground like the blanket had. His hands moved around to Christina's flat tummy and slowly moved up towards her breasts. Christina's hands continued to run smoothly over Jeff's muscular upper body.

Jeff gently lowered Christina onto the unrolled sleeping bag while continuing to kiss her. Once she was safely on the ground Jeff broke their kiss and began to kiss her neck and ever so slowly kissing his way down her collarbone. Christina's entire body was tingling the air was cool but she was instantly warmed every time Jeff's lips touched her or even when his warm body brushed up against hers. Jeff worked his way down even further kissing between her breasts and slowly down her stomach to the top of her pantie line teasing her.

He made his way back up to her lips taking less time to go back up her body than he had to go down. Jeff shifted his weight so he was supporting himself and continued to kiss Christina as he slowly ran his hand down her body and slowly began to remove her panties. She bit her lip, aroused by the tingling sensation of Jeff's hand gliding down her smooth skin. Jeff hesitated slightly asking for Christina's permission to remove them with his eyes and when she didn't object he removed the panties completely.

She carefully pulled herself up so her lips her near Jeff's ear,"I can't be the only one naked." she whispered jokingly.

Jeff kissed her neck a few times before whispering, "You're right! We should do something about that." Christina smirked and raised one eyebrow before slowly walking her fingers down Jeff's body. When her hands reached the waistband of his boxers she tucked her fingers in and slowly began to remove them. Her teasing was almost too much for Jeff to handle. He could feel himself getting extremely aroused the longer she was taking. When she had finally fully removed his boxers Jeff was aching with desire.

He leaned over her again and kissed her asking for her permission with his eyes. Christina looked back into his giving him the answer he wanted. He slowly allowed himself to enter her, and she bit her lip slightly at the sensation. Jeff began to move his hips back and forth and Christina leaned her head back moaning slightly in pleasure. As Jeff began to increase his speed Christina's moans became louder, her hands gripping the sleeping bag beneath them. Jeff too moaned as he rocked back and forth.

This was better for both of them than either could have ever imagined. They could both feel themselves nearing their climax, Christina's moans turning more into screams, both of them breathing fast and deeply. Christina's bady glistened in the moonlight from tiny beads of sweat. Jeff noticed, the sweat making her look even sexier and he couldn't get enough of her.

After climaxing Jeff allowed himself to collapse next to Christina gently kissing the nape of her neck. She smiled at the touch, giggling as she was quite ticklish. They were still both breathing heavily as they embraced and Jeff zipped up the sleeping bag around them.

* * *

Christina was first to wake up to find herself entangled in Jeff's arms and both were wrapped in the cozy sleeping bag. She could feel the heat of the morning sun's rays gently warming her skin, even though the sun was still hidden behind the treetops. She cuddled up closer to Jeff. He opened his eyes to find Christina leaning her head on his chest and smiled and gently stroked his hand on the top of her head.

"Morning sunshine."

Christina smiled and looked up at him and replied, "G'morning."

"Oh I wasn't talking to you," Jeff grinned, "I was just saying good morning to the sun."

Christina rolled her eyes but smiled, "You are such an ass." "

And you love it." he smirked.

"Maybe a little." she smiled returning to head to its original position on his chest.

"You want some breakfast?" Jeff asked.

"Not if it means I'll have to lose my pillow." Christina smiled.

Jeff chuckled, "No breakfast it is then." As soon as Jeff had spoken these words a loud growl erupted from his stomach.

"I guess we should have breakfast then, before your stomach eats me instead." Christina laughed. Jeff laughed as well and climbed out and found some clothes he had brought along in the bag. He put on a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt and handed a pair of flannel pajama pants and a similar t-shirt to Christina.

"I figured you might want to put on clean clothes in the morning."

She smiled as she took them, "You'd be right. Thanks." She quickly pulled them on while still inside the sleeping bag. When she was dressed she got up and went to help Jeff with the breakfast.

Jeff had brought some fruit and some bread and butter, and had begun cutting some of the fruit. Christina came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him gently pressing her body against his. Her hands ran up to his muscular chest and lay light kisses across his back. Between kisses she offered to help cut as well.

"I'll be done in a minute, don't worry about it." She smiled and shook her head and then spread some butter on a piece of bread. Jeff fished cutting the fruit and separated it into two bowls and brought them over to the blanket that Christina had re laid out and was no sitting on eater her buttered bread. They ate in silence looking out over the lake. The sun was now visible in the sky and after they finished they packed up all of their things.

Christina wanted to have one more look at the beautiful lake before they left. As she looked across the beautiful landscape one last time she felt warm strong arms slowly wrapping around her waist, and warm kisses across her shoulders and the back of her neck. Her standing in such a beautiful place with such an amazing guy was more than Christina could have ever dreamed of. Deep inside she had to tell Jeff how he made her feel. Other wise she would feel like she was lying to him.

"Jeff?" she said softly.

"Yes?" he asked between kisses.

"I…" she hesitated, then regained her courage. "I need to tell you something."

He stopped kissing her shoulder and allowed her to turn around and face him. "Anything." he said taking her hands in his.

Christina looked directly into his warm green eyes. "I think... I…" Jeff looked into her hazel eyes, letting her know that she could tell him anything no matter hoe ridiculous it might sound. He was pretty sure he knew what she was trying to say, and he hoped that he was right. He had been thinking of how to tell her the same thing all morning. " I think I love you." Christina managed to say. As soon as these words left her lips she bit her bottom lip slightly, looking into Jeff eyes for some sort of reaction. Jeff's eyes seemed to sparkle at her words; this is what he had been hoping to hear. He stayed silent for a moment.

Christina began to worry that she had scared him and that she shouldn't have told him how she felt so soon and she began speaking quickly, " I know we haven't know each other that long, but…"

"Shhh." Jeff placing a finger to her lips, "I know we haven't, but," he paused for a moment, "I love you too." He leaned in and kissed her passionately on the lips.


	8. Cell Phone Trouble

**First of all, as usual I would like to thank chnoelle and Mr. Mister for the reviews. I really appreciate hearing what you readers think, so I hope to get more reviews for this chapter.**

**Secondly, I want to apologize that this chapter took so long to get done, and unfortunately I don't even have a good reason for taking so long.**

**Thirdly I wanted to mention that I have a poll going about who the leading diva should be in my next story, so you should go check that out on my profile page and vote.**

**Anyway, enough with my rambling, I hope you guys like this chapter and I hope to hear what you think about it. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Cell Phone Trouble:**

After the pair had spent the night at the lake and cleaned up after themselves they began to trudge back thorough the woods towards Jeff's car. Jeff placed the bag that had held so many surprises for Christina the previous evening into the backseat before getting behind the wheel. Christina had already gotten into the car and tried to discreetly check if she had any messages on her phone; she never went this long without her cell phone.

As discreet as she was trying to be, Jeff still noticed and chuckled, "A cell phone addict? I would have never guessed." he said sarcastically.

Christina blushed and gave Jeff the cheesiest smile he'd ever seen, "I'm sorry, but so true."

"I'm just kidding with you." he smiled.

"I knew that." she blushed slightly more and returned to checking her messages. Nicole had filled up her voicemail, which was a total of 3 messages, and had sent multiple texts as well.

Christina listened to the voicemail before reading her texts, "Hey Chrissy. It's midnight. I thought you might be home by now, but I guess you're still out with Rainbow. Well I hope you're having fun…_beep…_Hey what's going on? Why aren't you answering my texts? Where are you? Call me back when you get this…_beep_… Chris seriously. I don't mean to sound like a worried mother, but this isn't like you not to answer my texts or my calls. I'm starting to get kind of worried, I hope you're ok. Please give me a call ASAP…._beep…"_ The text messages followed the same sort of pattern as the voicemails.

Christina quickly sent a text to Nicole, 'Hey Nicki, I'm fine. I can't really talk right now, but I will tell you all about it later I promise.'

She promptly received a reply from Nicole. 'Ooo how exciting. I'm just glad you're alright. But why can't you talk right now?'

Christina replied, ' I'm still with Jeff. I'll tell you everything later.'

Jeff looked over to see Christina sending the second message. "Telling all your friends about you're exciting night?" he joked.

Christina looked up at him with a sheepish grin on her face. "No. Nicole was worried about me, I had to tell her I was alright."

Jeff chuckled, "Aha. So she's getting all the details I'm guessing?"

"Not right now, but she will." she grinned, raising one eyebrow and then added, "Why, do you not want me to tell her?"

"No, no, you tell her whatever you want. I was just surprised you have the capacity to wait to tell her."

"You'd be surprised what I'm capable of." Christina snickered.

"Oh really?" he questioned, inquiring she tell him more.

"Really." she replied giving him a look that told him that he wasn't going to hear any more.

"So… what else are you capable of?" Jeff asked anyway, just in case he had read her look wrong.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." she smirked.

"You're such an ass." Jeff shook his head smiling.

"Yeah but a cute ass, and you know you can't resist me." Christina replied as she gave Jeff a big cheesy grin.

"That's not the point, you're still an ass."

Christina leaned across the car and kissed Jeff on the cheek. "Still think that now?"

"We'll see." Jeff smirked.

* * *

They arrived back at Christina's house and Christina had never wanted to go home less in her entire life. Jeff parked the car on the street in front of her house but Christina didn't make any motion of getting out of the car. Jeff knew she didn't want to leave, he wasn't ready to see her leave just yet either.

After some time Christina finally made movement of leaving and leaned towards Jeff to give him a kiss, "Thanks for a wonderful time."

"It was my pleasure." Jeff replied.

Christina moved to open the door but stopped and turned back to Jeff, "Do you want to come in for a coffee or something?"

"Well I'm supposed to be meeting Matt later, but he can wait. I'm sure he'll just be wanting to tell me, for the millionth time, how stupid I am for going out with a fan."

"Well I don't want to be the reason you're late, especially if Matt's already not happy with the fact that you're with me. I just thought you might need some caffeine, I mean we didn't really get that much sleep last night." she winked.

"Matt can wait. He knows I'm always late anyway, plus caffeine sounds pretty good right about now." _'Plus, I get to spend more time with you.' _Jeff thought but didn't say out loud.

"Caffeine it is." said Christina as she got out of the car and allowed Jeff to follow her up to her front door. She unlocked the door and let Jeff pass though the door first; she entered after him and shut the door behind her.

Christina led the way into the kitchen and turned on the coffee pot. "I'm gunna head upstairs and change so I can give you, your clothes back." Christina giggled.

"Sure. I'll be right here." Jeff responded, noticing how cute she looked when she giggled.

Christina went upstairs to change leaving Jeff alone in her kitchen. He walked back and forth across the kitchen for something to do. He soon became bored of this and settled on watching the coffee drip into the pot below. As he watched his mind began to wander and went off into his own little world.

A weird buzzing noise drew Jeff's attention back to the real world and he looked up to see where it was coming from. He noticed movement on the counter on the other side of the kitchen and realized it was Christina's cell vibrating across the counter.

He went over to it and noticed that the call display said Nicki and a picture of Nicole had also appeared across the screen, _'Ah. It's Nicole. She really wants to know all the details'_ Jeff thought to himself and chuckled._ 'I wonder if I should answer it.'_ He decided Christina probably wouldn't mind if he answered a call from Nicole and that she'd probably be happy that he could get along with her friend so well. He flipped open the phone but didn't say anything; he didn't want Nicole to now right away that it was him who answered and not Christina.

However, instead of hearing Nicole's cheery voice on the other end, Jeff heard a male's voice. "Hey baby. No wonder I couldn't get a hold of you, you changed your number and didn't tell me your new one. But it's ok now, I can just get it from off Nick's phone when I'm done with you baby doll."

"I don't think I'm your baby doll." Jeff replied in a stern voice. He was confused, a million questions were running through his head, _'Who is this guy? Is he really wanting to talk to Christina? If so, why would he be calling her baby? Why was he using Nicole's phone? Christina would have told me about another guy, right? Was Matt right and Christina was just trying to get in my pants?'_

"Who the fuck are you man?" the voice interrupted his thoughts, "Where's my baby doll?"

"And who might that be?" Jeff asked praying that this guy had just dialled the wrong number.

"Well I called Christina. So who do you think I might be talking about?"

Jeff felt his heart fall to pieces, _'How could she have not said anything about another guy?'_ As hurt as Jeff was, he didn't let it come across as he spoke. He tried to stay calm, but the hurt he was feeling slowly began to shift to anger. This guy was really starting to piss him off, _'He can't be telling the truth.' _Jeff tried to convince himself._ 'How could he even talk to a girl like that?'_ thought Jeff remembering the first words that had come out of this guy's mouth.

Something didn't seem quite right, been able to think straight he would have known that this guy could not possibly be the kind of guy that Christina was into. Although, because of his emotions Jeff was only hearing what the guy on the the other end of the line was saying and believed every word of it. He wasn't about to let this guy know that he believed it though, and he was not going to make things easy,"Why does it matter where she is? She's safe with me, and that is all that matters."

"She ain't fucking safe until she's fucking with me."

Jeff could not even believe what this guy was saying. "Who the fuck do you think you are to talk about a girl like that?"

"I'm Mark. And I don't know who you think you are, being with my Christina. So you better get the fuck away from my girl Mr. Smooth."

"That's Jeff to you. And for being your girl, I'll bet you don't even know where she is."

"I know where she should be. She should be here with me so I can smack her ass all night long."

Jeff couldn't take anymore of this and promptly snapped the phone shut, adrenaline and anger pulsing through his veins. _'Matt was right. How could I have let her get to me? No! This guy is just some jerk. Christina's not that kind of girl. She would have told me if there was some other guy in her life. How is Matt always right? No he's not right. Not this time. Or is he?'_ Jeff's mind a jumbled mess of confusion anger and hurt.

Christina came downstairs after having changed and had Jeff's clothes neatly folded in her arms shortly and found Jeff pacing very quickly back and forth in her kitchen looking very angry. "Were you yelling?" she asked having heard his raised voice whilst she had been upstairs. She was a little worried that she had done something to offend him somehow.

Jeff heard her speak and immediately stopped walking, and looked up at Christina his eyes piercing, but not in the usual way his eyes pierced warmly. Now they seemed cold and angry. After what seemed an eternity of Jeff's eyes analysing her, Jeff spoke. He spoke slowly making sure to make each word clear, "Who is Mark?"

Christina stood there in shock, the clothing in her arms tumbling to the floor, her mouth dropped open, speechless. Jeff asked again with more intensity, "Who is Mark?"

Christina still stood there stiff and unable to move. This was a side of Jeff she had never seen before, the way he looked at her was very intimidating but that was the least of her worries. What worried her most was the fact that her ex-boyfriend, who she had being trying to erase from her memory for quite some time now, had managed to track her down within a week of her moving across the country. Christina didn't know if was angry or about to burst in to tears. "Is that who you were just yelling at? Did he just call?" she managed to stutter through her state of shock. Her mind was racing with emotions, however when she spoke she didn't show any of the emotions she was feeling and her voice was very calm.

"Yes he called. Kept saying you were his girl. Who, the fuck, is he?" Jeff replied, his voice still sounded accusatory but Christina could heara certain shakiness in her voice that told her that he was hurting.

Christina had vowed that she would never think or speak about Mark to anyone, but she knew that if she wanted her relationship with Jeff to be true, she would have to tell him about her fucked up past. She took a deep breath and began to explain "He's…" she was quickly cut off by the sound of buzzing in Jeff's hand.

He looked down to Christina's phone still in his hand and read the name Nicki once again on the call display. "Here," Jeff said thrusting the phone into Christina's hand and pushing past her towards the door, "it's probably your beloved Mark calling back."

Christina didn't even look down at the vibrating phone that had just been shoved into her hand. As Jeff stormed out of her house towards his car Christina ran after him dropping her phone as she ran towards her door. "Jeff wait. You don't understand." Jeff continued walking and was just about at his car. "Jeff, please." Christina was still at the top of the steps at her front door as Jeff opened the door to his car. She ran down the steps from her front door and over to Jeff's car, but just as she reached it, Jeff pulled away.

Christina watched Jeff drive away right in front of her, and her emotions got the best of her and she fell in a heap on the pavement crying harder than she had ever cried before. She didn't care who saw her crying, nor did she care that her front door was still wide open. All she cared about was the fact that she had hurt the first man she had actually ever allowed herself to love.

As Jeff drove away he looked into his rear view mirror to watch Christina collapse into tears. It killed him to watch her cry, but he was too hurt at the moment to turn around and console her. He needed some time to collect his thoughts. Still watching her cry as he drove away brought his emotions to the surface as well, causing tears began to form in the corners of his eyes.

* * *

Christina remained crying her eyes out in the middle of the street for some time, _'How could he have found me so fast? He has no right trying to ruin my new life? What if he already has?'_ She tried to call after Jeff through her sobs, "Jeff please… please come back… you don't understand…. please Jeff please…"

Finally she pulled herself together enough to return to her house. She slowly made her way back up the steps and towards the kitchen where Jeff's clothes were still sprawled across the floor where she had dropped them, her cell phone sitting on top of them the words '1 missed call' across the screen. She leaned down to pick it up when it began vibrating again, and for the third time since she'd arrived back home the name Nicki popped up on the call display.

"Hello?" Christina answered her voice still shaky from the tears.

"Christina? What's wrong? I thought you had something good to tell me?" Nicole's concern for Christina's tears caused her to completely forget that she was going to tell Christina about the unwelcome visit she had just received from Mark.

"I did, well I do, but…" Christina began to cry again.

"Aww, honey. What's wrong?"

"Oh Nick. It was so horrible." Christina managed to say through her tears, "I need a hug."

"Well that's what Jeff's supposed to be for." Nicole suggested, trying to cheer up her friend. Christina only got more upset at the mention of Jeff. Nicole continued trying to console her friend, "Just start at the beginning. Tell me everything. You know I'm a good listener."

Christina took a few deep breaths, and slowly calmed herself down until her crying was reduced to sniffles and began to tell Nicole the events over the past 24 hours. She began with when Jeff had invited her out for the night. She included every detail, how she had waited for 7 o'clock to roll around, how he hadn't told her where he was taking her until they got there, how cute he looked when he pulled out the picnic. She chuckled a little bit to herself when she spoke of how Jeff had convinced her to go swimming in the little lake, and when she spoke about what had occurred after the moonlit swim Nicole could hear the smile in Christina's voice.

"And then in the morning when we were just about to leave, I... Nick I told him. Everything was just so perfect, I had to tell him how he makes me feel."

"You didn't!" Nicole grinned, happy that Christina had found the courage to tell him she loved him. As happy as she was for her friend she was worried that Jeff might not have taken this so well and this was why Christina was upset. "What did he say when you told him?"

"He told me he loved me too."

"Chris, I'm so happy for you guys. But then why are you so upset?"

Christina's voice changed from joy to sorrow as she talked about what happened after they had arrived back at her house. "I didn't want to leav so I invited him in for coffee. When we got inside I started the pot and then went upstairs to get changed so I could give him his clothes back. And then… and then…" once again tears began to fill up Christina's eyes. "I heard Jeff yelling. And when I came down to see who he'd been yelling at, he looked at me like he was disgusted with me or something."

Nicole was confused, she didn't know how a person's feeling towards another person could change from love to disgust in such a short amount of time. "Did you ever find out who he was yelling at?"

"Mhmm." Christina sniffled, "Nicole," the tears that had formed in her eyes were now streaming down her cheeks, "Nicole it was Mark. Mark got a hold of me already, and I haven't even been gone a week. And I think he told Jeff that we were still together or something horrible like that."

Nicole's mouth dropped, there was only one way that Mark could have tracked down Christina so fast. "Chris, I need to tell you something. Mark came here looking for you today. I tried to get him to leave, but no matter what I said he wouldn't get the hint. He said he would wait here until you got home. I kept telling him you weren't coming home tonight. He was all angry that you hadn't been answering his calls."

"You told him I got a new number!?"

"No no no, I would never, I just told him that he must always call you when you're busy, and that you don't have voicemail and never checked your missed calls so you had never known he had called you. I told him that I often have trouble getting a hold of you as well. He seemed to buy it. He was here fir hours and I could not get him to leave. Eventually I had to use the washroom and when I came out he was more than happy to leave. I should have known something was up for him to change his mind so quickly. He must known I was lying and went through my purse while I was in the bathroom and got your number from my cell. I'm so sorry it's totally my fault."

"No, Nick. It's not your fault; Mark can get whatever he wants eventually. I just hope he doesn't realize that this is a North Carolina number rather than a California number."

"I hope he doesn't either. So, what happened with Jeff after you came downstairs?" Nicole was afraid to ask, but she needed to know the details in order to help Christina figure out what to do next.

"He was angry at me, saying that my beloved Mark called and the he stormed out. He didn't give me time to explain anything." Christina tried to stop the tears from falling. "Nick he can't ruin my life again. What if he already has?"

"I won't let him ruin your life again. And he hasn't. You just need talk to Jeff, tell him everything, he'll understand, trust me." Nicole was being completely sincere and truly believed that Jeff would understand if he just knew all the details.

"But how will I get him to listen? I tried to explain but he just stormed away."

"He'll need some time to cool off."

"He wouldn't even look at me Nicki!" Christina raising her voice , tears still streaming.

"Chris it's going to be fine. You need to go find him and explain everything. I know how much you hate talking about Mark and what happened, but Jeff has a right to know. You have to tell him Chris. And I think sooner is better than later."

"I know. It's just so hard, but I know it has to be done." sighed Christina, managing to wipe away some of her tears. "I'll talk to you later Nick. I hope Jeff will listen to me. I'm so lucky I have you as a friend."

"Oh stop." Nicole blushed, "Now go win back your man."

* * *

Jeff arrived at his house, emotions pulsing through his veins. He wiped the tears from his eyes and headed off towards his shed. He needed something to clear his mind. He took out one of his ATVs; feeling the wind through his hair was just what he needed. The sound of the buzzing engine enabled Jeff to tune out the rest of the world and focus on his thoughts about what had happened at Christina's. He had completely forgotten about the fact he was going to meet his brother Matt after dropping off Christina.

* * *

"This is not going to be easy." Christina sighed as she snapped the phone shut.

* * *


	9. Rain Can Wash All The Dirt Away

**All right first of all I want to give you guys a major major apology for taking so long with this chapter. I've been really bust with work and stuff over the summer. That being said I hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review. ; )**

* * *

**Rain Can Wash All The Dirt Away:**

Christina took a deep breath and managed to wipe away the remainder of her tears. She slowly stood up and found that the coffee pot was still on, the last of the coffee had dripped into the pot. She went to go turn it off and considered having a cup before she left to go find Jeff, but decided against it. She had made it for Jeff and wouldn't be able to have any without him. She knew it was a stupid reason not to have a cup of perfectly good coffee, but she still stopped herself from having any. Still, she left it in the pot in case she wanted some when she got home. She grabbed her keys and wallet off the counter and made her way to her car, cell phone still in her hand.

Christina climbed into her car and sat behind the wheel for a moment, _'Where would he have gone?' _The first thought that came to her mind was the coffee shop that he had been when she first met Jeff in Cameron. _'No, he wouldn't have gone there. He seemed pretty upset, and probably wouldn't want people to see him like that.'_ She then remembered that Jeff said he was supposed to be meeting Matt later that day, _'Great, That's just what I need, Matt telling Jeff how he was right about me.' _"Fuck, Matt you've got it all wrong. I love Jeff." she sighed under her breath. Christina decided that Jeff must have gone to meet his brother. She figured that she should not try to get in between the two brothers especially if she was going to be the main topic of conversation and that she would just go to Jeff's place and talk to him when he got back.

She turned on the engine and made her way to Jeff's place. As she drove she thought about what she was going to say exactly. She also noticed that the light was rather rapidly depleting, which was weird as it was only two in the afternoon. Christina looked up to see that the sky had been completely hidden by dark black clouds. _'I thought, there was supposed to be drought in North Carolina in the summer time, not torrential downpour.' _Christina thought to herself. Even thought the clouds above were completely black, there was no rain falling from the sky.

When she arrived she saw Jeff's car parked outside, but she saw no other car. _'Does that mean he's already talked with Matt?'_ The lack of Matt's car made told her that Matt was probably not here talking with Jeff. This was a bit of a relief to Christina. If what Mark had said to Jeff had been true it would have been proof that Matt was right and he, unlike Jeff, would not even consider letting Christina trying to explain herself.

There were no lights on inside the house, which seemed a little weird to Christina, considering how dark the clouds overhead were making everything.

Christina took one deep breath and slowly moved her hand toward the door handle and pulled. The car door swung open slowly and Christina's left foot touched the ground followed by her right. At that moment the clouds opened up and rain began to fall. As slowly as humanly possible Christina allowed herself to get out of the car. Each step she took towards Jeff's door tightened the knot in her stomach. She was still not sure how she was going to tell him about the past that she didn't even want to remember herself. _"Will he even listen to me?' _She climbed the three little steps up to the porch and took another step towards the door. Christina took in a deep breath and raised her hand to knock.

It was beginning to rain harder now and there was no cover over the porch. After a moment no one came to the door so Christina knocked again. She waited again, when again no one came she tried the knob, _'Locked.'_ she thought as she let out a sigh. _'What should I do now? Is he inside and just ignoring me? If not, where could he be?'_ Christina decided to go around the house and try the back door, but on her way around the house she found Jeff's shed with the door wide open. _'Maybe he's in here.'_ she thought. She made her way over to the open door, but did not find Jeff inside. What she found instead was a shed full of ATVs and dirt bikes, well almost full, there seemed to be one missing. _'He must be out clearing his head. I guess I'll just wait for him to get back. He should be getting back soon if it's raining.'_

Christina decided she'd go wait for him in the front of the house rather than his shed. She had not been in the shed for very long, but it was long enough that it was now pouring outside, she would be soaked before she even made it back to the front of the house. She didn't care if she got soaked; she didn't think Jeff would be pleased to find her in his shed with his prized motor vehicles.

She made her way back to the front of the house and sat on the steps that she had used before to get to the front door. She had no intentions of waiting for him inside her dry car. Christina did not care how wet she got; all she wanted to do was tell Jeff how she felt and hopefully he might understand why she hadn't told him about Mark before now. Christina allowed the rain to soak through her clothes and was very shortly completely soaked to the bone from the rain. It was coming down in buckets.

* * *

_'How could not have told me about some other guy? She would have told me if there was someone else. She wouldn't have told me she loved me. Or did she just tell me that to find out if I had been lured into her little trap. I guess Matt was right.' _

Jeff sighed then quickly realized that he was supposed to meet Matt earlier. _'Shit! Oh man he's gunna be so pissed. Too late now, I'll talk to him later.' _ Jeff still needed time to sort out his thoughts. As he rode around on his ATV the wind rushing through his hair felt wonderful. He noticed the sky begin to blacken with dark clouds. This didn't bother him, the heat of the sun had been beginning to get to him and the overhead clouds instantly cooled the air around him. He was actually quite pleased to see such dark clouds; he rarely saw rain in Cameron.

_'Maybe, the rain will seep though my brain and wash away all my emotions.'_ Just as this thought ran through Jeff's head he felt a raindrop fall upon his cheek. Shortly after he felt another and another then the sky really opened up and water fell from the sky like someone had turned on a faucet. Jeff could barely see more than a few yards in front of him. He decided he might as well get back to the house. As fun as it was to drive around in the pouring rain, Jeff realized that in his state of many emotions, driving around without being able to see was not the best idea. _'Woah there is something definitely wrong with me. I'm actually stopping myself from potentially dangerous.'_ He chuckled, although he still wasn't sure what gave him the desire to not do something potentially dangerous for once, still he made his way back towards the shed.

* * *

Christina sat out on the steps head in her hands, trying to collect her thoughts, the rain showing no signs of stopping anytime soon. Then she faintly heard the buzzing of what she figured was Jeff 's missing ATV. She was not completely sure how she heard it through the sound of the pounding rain. _'Oh God. If you leave right now he won't ever have known you were here. Shit you can't do that. You have to talk to him.' _She remained sitting on the steps. Shortly she saw a tall figure round the corner out of the corner of her eye. As soon as the figure rounded the corner and saw her, she saw it stop in its tracks. Christina continued to watch him out of the corner of her eye but never turned her head towards him.

Christina took a in a deep breath of air and began to tell he story of her past. "Mark is the biggest mistake I have ever made." Christina began slowly; her fingers laced together elbows resting on her knees with her head hanging slightly. Jeff looked at her in astonishment. He didn't know what to think, finding Christina on his doorstep about to confess her past to him. She wasn't looking at him and he wasn't sure that meant that it hurt her to much to talk about Mark or if she had fabricated some story and was now lying to him. He looked again at her face she looked hurt, telling him that she was probably telling the truth. _'If she was just going to make up some story would she really have sat out here in the rain waiting for you? God I hope not.'_

Christina made a sideways glance towards Jeff without moving her head so he wouldn't notice. Just as she looked over he opened his mouth to speak; Christina cut him off before he has a chance, "Please, don't say anything. At least let me finish." Jeff shut his mouth and allowed Christina to continue.

"Mark ruined everything for me. He ruined my job, my friends, my life; Nicki was the only one who stayed there for me. I am grateful to for that. If it weren't for her…" her voice trailed off for a moment as she thought of where her life might have taken her if Nicole hadn't have helped her out. Christina lifted her head looking straight forwards, trying to remain strong and not to let her emotions take over.

Pushing them back down, Christina continued, "Mark has been ruining my life since the first day I met him. He wanted to be my agent. He told me he could make me one of the biggest stars in Hollywood, and he could get me whatever roles I wanted. Stupid girl I was back then I believed him. Things started off ok. He got me auditions all right. Comedies, dramas, action flicks, horrors, you name it he got me auditions for all of them. I never got the roles I wanted though. Occasionally I would get cast as an extra, but normally I wouldn't even end up in the movies. Mark kept telling me it was a slow painful process to get to the top and I knew that. I just hadn't thought that it should have been that hard. Turns out it shouldn't have been."

Christina let out a sigh. Jeff still stood there completely drenched from the rain. He watched Christina's face as she spoke. His eyes fixed on her, the rain dripping from her wavy hair and down her face. A few times the rain would run down her cheeks, leaving Jeff unsure whether it was rain or tears.

"Again, I was stupid then and I believed every word he told me. Things started to get personal between us rather quickly. He always knew the right things to say to draw me in. And he had me wrapped around his little finger. It wasn't long before I moved in with him. I could tell Nicki wasn't happy about it, but I just figured she didn't want to live on her own. I should have known that she would never be that selfish, and she was only looking out for me." Christina let out a sigh.

"After moving in, he began to change. He was still my agent, but I kept getting less and less auditions. I got less and less chances to go visit my friends. Eventually they gave up trying to contact me. Nicki was the only one who guessed what was going on. I was a prisoner in my own home. He treated me like a slave and a mistress rather than a lover. It was then I started to realize that everything he had done when I first met him was just to draw me into his little trap. I felt like he was a predator and I was his pathetic prey. I tried to leave him, but things just kept getting worse. The more I tried to get away the harder he worked to keep me there. He started getting violent; it started with hitting, then punching then kicking. I was so scared to do anything for myself without him telling me to do so, and I began to do anything and everything he wanted just so he wouldn't hit me. Even then, I still got hit and kicked; I think he just enjoyed seeing me in pain. I didn't try to get help because I was afraid of what he might do to me if he ever found out. There had been a couple times that Nick had popped by to see if everything was ok. Every time I had always acted like nothing was wrong. Mark would never leave me alone with her. He knew that I would ask her for help in a heartbeat if he did. Luckily she saw right through my phony act of being happy. However, both her and I knew that there was nothing she could do to help, until I asked for it."

"Then one day I got my chance. Mark had left really early one morning to run a quick errand while he thought I was sleeping. Little did he I know I could never sleep anymore, well not soundly at least. As soon as I heard the key turn in the front lock I ran downstairs and waited to hear his car leaving. As soon as he left I unlocked the front door and ran to the only place I knew. I ran to Nicole. She opened her door to see me standing there looking like shit; I didn't even have to say anything thing; she knew why I was there. She grabbed be and dragged me inside and called the cops immediately. I couldn't believe what I had done I just sat there staring blankly. I wanted to cry, but I hadn't been allowed to cry in so long nothing came. Chick flick therapy healed that problem." Christina gave out a slight chuckle at this happier memory.

"When she got off the phone she just came over to me and hugged me for as long as I needed. She wouldn't let me go; she is a sister to me, and I love her." She paused again to think about how hard she was going to find life living without Nicole.

Christina continued, her tears still falling down her face. "The police went to the house right away and arrested Mark for domestic abuse. I never actually pressed charges though. I know I should have and Nicki kept trying to get me to as well but nothing ever happened. I felt that it was all my fault that he acted that way. I know it wasn't, but you don't understand what it was like Jeff." Christina buried her face in her hands as emotion ripped through her entire body.

After a moment she raised her face again, took a few deep breaths and continued speaking as she had before, tears still streaming. "That was four years ago. And ever since then he's been trying to get a hold of me any way possible. He kept making surprise visits to mine and Nicki's place. Luckily Nicki was there with me everytime he showed up."

A shiver ran down her spine, "I don't want to think about what he might have done if she hadn't been around. I changed my number several times and we moved around the city, but he kept finding us somehow. He was the reason I had finally decided to move across the entire country, so he wouldn't find me. And I'm not even here a week and he's contacted me already."

When she had finished talking she continued looking straight ahead not looking at Jeff. Tears still falling down her face, and water from the rain dripping from her hair, nose and fingertips. Jeff had stood motionless staring at her just a few feet away from her. He had listened to every word she had uttered and watched the drops of water drip from her face to the ground.

Jeff couldn't believe that he hadn't trusted her. He felt stupid for have even thought such a horrible thing about her.

After a short silence Christina spoke again. "I just thought you might want to know these things, so you know both sides of the story." As she finished her sentence she stood up and looked at Jeff. He still stood looking at her not knowing what to do or say. "Well I guess I'll see you around." Christina shrugged and turned to walk towards her car. As soon as her face was out of Jeff's view she burst in to silent tears.

Jeff still stood in disbelief staring at her as she walked away. She was getting nearer the car and Jeff still hadn't moved. He couldn't believe what kind of a person Mark really was and now he was just going to watch the girl he loved just drive away. He wanted to go stop her but his feet were frozen in place.

Christina reached for the door, " Christina! Wait, please!" Jeff pleaded as he ran to her. She stopped reaching for the door but still stood facing away from him and towards the car. Jeff came up behind her, "I was stupid. I should have trusted you, I should have never assumed anything. I'm sorry." Christina remained silent. "I love you." He almost whispered, but still loud enough for Christina to hear him.

Christina turned around ever so slowly to face him. "I love you too, but…" That was all Jeff needed to hear. He scooped Christina up in his arms and pressed his soft lips against hers. The warmth of Jeff's lips against Christina's was so soothing; Christina couldn't help but to passionately kiss him back. They broke apart, "Christina I'm sorry I was a really big jerk. Forgive me?" With tears still running down her face, Christina gave a slight nod and looked up in to his eyes. Jeff cupped her face with his hands and kissed her again. Rain poured down on top of them, beating down onto their heads.

They broke apart again and Jeff took Christina's hand, tuggin her towards the house. "Let's go inside and dry off."

Christina nodded, her jaw trembling from the cold


End file.
